


A PUNderFell TAIL

by Anjel_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Mild Language, Minor Violence, No Smut, Skelebits, Underfell Sans (Undertale), i shall dub them..., sort of but not quite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjel_X/pseuds/Anjel_X
Summary: It may be a ‘kill or be killed’ world, but there was a secret that only the Skeleton brothers discovered that was much more important. Appearances and reputation were the most powerful things a Monster could have… and the two of them had that in spades. Now if only Red could get that pile of scrap metal to work and possibly get them somewhere safe... at least he hoped that's what it did... not getting blown up in the process would be good too... oops...
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23
Collections: unaVOIDable resPUNSibilities





	1. he FELLt like being a jerk

The self-proclaimed Great and Terrible Papyrus, though he personally preferred the name Edge as it sounded much more intimidating, continued his rounds of Snowden with a critical eye. This was _his_ territory and the inhabitants were under _his_ protection… unless someone did something to convince him otherwise. There were reasons his LV and EXP were so high after all… none of which were accidents… not since his babybones days. He made sure that no children… those wearing Stripes… were harmed and that the food lines were uninterrupted. His town was not going to turn to anarchy like many others.

He had worked hard for his promotion to Second in Command of the Royal Guard and for his carefully crafted reputation as well. Everyone that didn’t have a death wish knew not to mess with him… or his lazy excuse for an older brother. They all knew whose Collar was around the short Skeleton Monster’s neck and gave the low HP Monster a wide berth. Not that Sans, or Red… he wasn’t gonna let Boss be the only one with a nickname… lazy as it was, was a pushover… not in the least… his LV and EXP was just as high as his taller, but younger brother. The completely paranoid and power hungry King was not stingy on the use of _his_ Judge after all. As obscenely high as his LV and EXP was, he didn’t mind letting Sans be Judge, jury _and_ executioner half the time.

Edge brushed some stray snow off of his black, spikey armor and well-worn red scarf as he stomped his way to the local bar. His shift was over and he knew his brother had been called away today by the King for Judgements. Knowing how those usually went, he had a very strong suspicion that Red was sitting on a bar stool getting blissfully drunk. Even though one sign of weakness got you dusted in this ‘Kill or be Killed’ world, the leather and fur clad Fire Elemental wouldn’t let anything happen to his ‘best customer’. That and Grillby didn’t tolerate anything from anyone… Edge had learned that painful lesson well when he was young… those purple colored flames were not just for show.

The inside of the bar was as warm and loud as always and was a welcome ‘hot spot’ in the otherwise frigid town of Snowden. It was a safe haven for all who entered… as long as they followed the rules. There was enough Dust mixed in the now gray snow outside and Grillby preferred to keep a tidy bar. The silent, Flamesman slid another bottle of mustard, as well as a shot glass full of whiskey, to the short Skeleton Monster in the heavy black jacket with the fur-trimmed hood. He normally would’ve cut him off sooner, but with a higher than average LV himself, he could tell when it was better for this particular Monster to be nearly black-out drunk than have a twitchy finger and Dust someone just for bumping him. That and he knew his very responsible brother would be coming for him soon, dragging him out by his hood, or occasionally a random limb if he was able to wiggle out of the heavy jacket.

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

“…g’me ‘nuth’r…” The drunken Skeleton Monster slurred out as he gave up trying to keep his eyelights focused on anything except his empty drink. He managed to make out Grillby’s flaming hand being held on top of the shot glass to signal that he was cut off. Not being able to lift his skull from the bar, he managed to lift his hand enough to flip him off while trying to make his face look intimidating. It was a little hard to do that when he couldn’t tell which blurry bartender was the real one. It took him a few extra moments to realize the bar had become deathly quiet as Grillby discreetly removed the empty bottle and shot glass and stepped away.

“…AND TO THINK I ALMOST THOUGHT I WOULD NOT HAVE TO DRAG YOUR SORRY, DRUNKEN COCCXY OUT OF HERE FOR ONCE, RUNT. APARENTLY I NEED TO START GIVING YOU REMEDIAL CLASSES ON THE PROPOR CONDUCT OF SOMONE OF YOUR STATION.” Giving the bartender an imperceptible nod, and grabbing the heavily intoxicated Skeleton by the hood, the much taller brother hauled the shorter one out of the bar. He might despise the grease trap his older brother frequented, but he and Grillby had a silent agreement that neither could afford to go back on. Not without dire and deadly consequences.

Even through his drunken stupor, as soon as he heard the booming voice he knew it was his brother… his ‘Boss’. He was about to get his coccyx drug through the streets of Snowden like a misbehaving dog. Boss had to show everyone who was, heh ‘ _boss’_ , and prove what happens to anyone that causes any insubordination… gotta keep the locals on their toes. He could just make out the loud ‘scolding’ he was getting through his drunken stupor. They’d be home soon enough and maybe he’d be allowed to pass out for a few hours without too much more overly loud ‘scolding’. He didn’t think his head could take it right now and he wasn’t looking forward to the hangover later.

It may be a ‘kill or be killed’ world, but there was a secret that only the Skeleton brothers discovered that was much more important. Appearances and reputation were the most powerful things a Monster could have… and the two of them had that in spades.

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

Red was glad it’d been Friday when he got piss drunk at the bar last night. Both he and his brother were off work and didn’t go back until Monday. He groaned as he attempted to hide himself further under his ratty blanket, trying to block out any light creeping in through the boarded up window in his bedroom. He could smell something cooking downstairs and realized he really hadn’t eaten last night. That might explain why he felt like he went a few rounds as Captain Undyne’s punching bag. Poking his skull out from his blanket and attempting to open an eye socket, he looked around with his bleary red eyelight. Noticing a glass of water, a packet of crackers, and a bottle of painkillers on the floor next to him, he relaxed with a sharp toothed grin. Slowly sitting up from his worn out mattress that was laying on the floor without a frame, he shakily picked up the glass and took a much needed drink of water.

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

Edge glanced over his shoulder when he heard the quiet shuffling behind him. His hungover brother was finally awake from his drinking binge last night. Trying not to make any loud sounds, he quietly set a plate on the table in front of his brother with some eggs and toast. Trying to keep his booming voice down, he checked on his brother who had his head on the table and was looking away from him. “How Are You Feeling, Besides Like A Punching Bag?” He passed his brother a glass of milk with a smug grin.

Quickly flipping off his smug brother without looking up, Red gingerly ate his breakfast, hoping he could keep it down. “…yer a riot, y’know that… an’ did ya have ta let me bounce off that frikkin’ rock?” Rubbing his hipbone with a wince. At least he could tell it wasn’t cracked or broken, just brused.

“I Apologize… You Know I Had To Make It Convincing… Some Days I Tire Of Keeping Up Appearances…” Edge sighed. He sat down with his own breakfast and began to eat.

“you an’ me both… still beats th’ alternative… less dust on our hands... not that the king gives _me_ much choice…” He rubbed his left eye socket, trying to get rid of the lingering feeling from the Judge. He never looked at his brother when the… whatever the hell it was… was still trying to claim front seat in his head.

With a sigh, Edge looked over to his brother and whispered, “How Many This Time?” He dreaded the answer. The King was getting more and more paranoid as the years passed while trapped Underground. If this kept up, they wouldn’t have to worry about getting free… there wouldn’t be any Monsters left to save.

Closing his eye sockets in pain he quietly spoke with a wince “…too many… at least he dusted some himself… still too many… enough EXP ta bump me up ‘nother LV.” He could sense the Judge trying to fight with his LV increase again. _…yer the one that made me do it, moron…_ He wished he could be rid of whatever the Judge was… but then the King might find him a bit too… ‘expendable’.

Glancing at his brother with a sad look in his red eyelights … _I Thought As Much…_ The King’s rules were getting stricter as his paranoia increased along with his LV.

Red braced himself for his next statement. “y’know, bro… i think i made a breakthrough on that machine…” he spoke quietly, waiting for an argument.

Edge gave him a glare “You Know How I Feel About That Thing… You Should Not Be Tinkering With It.” He placed their dirty dishes in the sink and sat back down at the tiny kitchen table.

“…an’ what if it gets us outta this hellhole? do ya wanna wait ‘til some miracle happens an’ the barrier goes down? what if it never happens? what if one ‘na us gets dusted b’fore that happens? all this crap we’ve been doin’ll all be for nothin’! what if…” He suddenly felt a pair of strong boney arms wrap around him.

Edge did his best to project the intentions of /SAFETY/PROTECTION/FAMILY/STRENGTH/ toward his brother. Even when alone, they were far from being considered ‘touchy-feely’ types, but this was definitely extenuating circumstances. Red’s panic attacks seemed to be getting worse as the years trapped in the Underground went on. Any rise in his LV didn’t do him any favors either. “Breath With Me… In… Out… In… Out…”

Red slowly calmed down and looked up at his younger brother. “…it’s just that… i can’t keep doin’ this anymore… the king’s getting worse… i just want us t’be safe… i jus’ wanna get us outta here… i don’ care where… anythin’s better than here… it’s gotta be…” He looked up with hazy red eyelights that were on the verge of tears, and saw his brother’s matched his own.

“I Know… I Also Know How Many Close Calls You Have Had With That Infernal Machine… The Last Thing We Need Is You Blowing Yourself Up For Naught…” He tapped his phalanges on the table in annoyance. _I Don’t Think I Can Handle Him Falling Down Again…_ Suddenly, he heard his brother swear under his breath right before he shortcut to the living room. Next thing he knew, something landed on his boney lap. “Good Morning, Doomfanger.” He gave the scarred, white furred feline a scratch behind his damaged ear. “Brother, ‘Fang Is Not Going To Attack You. I Have Told You This Numerous Times.”

Red rolled his eyelights and shook his head. “…i swear that thing’s a demon ‘er somethin’… ya don’ know what it does when yer not home…”

Edge sighed and pinched his nasal bone. “Now YOU Are Being The Paranoid One… He. Is Just. A Cat… True He Is A Survivor And Can Fend For Himself, But That Is All.”

“…even th’ mutts’re ‘fraid of it…” He shifted nervously on the couch and kept an eye on the cat.

“Because The Canine Squad Understand He Is My Property And Know Not To Defy Me Unless They Choose To Feel My Wrath.” He continued to pet the cat as it purred like a rusty chainsaw.

Red mumbled under his breath “…wha’ evah ya say, bro…” His bro had to be completely blind or that cat was a lot smarter than he thought.

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

At least they could relax while they were home. They needed to occasionally have a ‘screaming match’ if they thought someone was lurking nearby, but most Monsters knew not to go anywhere close to their boarded up home. The deadly traps surrounding it was a big help deterring anyone snooping as well. They both hated being what they weren’t just to keep up appearances so no one would dare try to Dust them. To the people of Snowden, Edge was a ruthless overlord and Captain Undyne’s right hand man… err… Skeleton. Red… a LV hungry maniac with a twitchy ‘trigger finger’ and kept on a short leash by his younger brother. You messed with one of the Skeleton brothers, you were guaranteed to feel the wrath of the other.

Not to say that Red felt that even when relaxed, Edge still seemed to have a stick up his metaphorical butt and was a bit of a control freak, but he knew he only killed when absolutely necessary. He also knew that as mad as his bro might get with him, he would never purposely hurt him... unless it was needed for ‘appearances’… and then only enough to make it ‘convincing’. No one knew there was no intent behind it and it was all for show… they could be _very_ convincing.

While his brother was cleaning the dishes from breakfast, he decided to check on something. “…hey, bro… you hangin’ out with th’ fish t’night?”

Edge rolled his eyelights with a huff “I Am Going Over To Undyne’s Tonight If That Is What You Are Implying. You Will Have To Fend For Yourself For Dinner. I Am Certain You Will Survive.”

Red glanced around for the cat, _…yeah right… more like needin’ ta survive bein’ alone with th’ cat… good thing i got other plans…_ “…’k… don’t plan on me bein’ awake when ya get back… an’ no, i don’ plan on getting’ trashed t’night so ya don’ have’ta drag me outta grilbz.”

“That Is Good To Know.” He patted his shorter brother’s shoulder and walked over to the couch to watch some ‘quality’ television. Said programming mostly consisted of a certain murderous robot that the younger brother was rather infatuated with. Not that he would ever admit to this fact. Red could really not care in the very least and would rather take nap.

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

After Edge left for whatever he and Undyne did, as long as he came home in one piece and not missing any HP he really didn’t give a crap, he waited a few minutes. He didn’t want to leave yet in case his brother came back right away. There were various reasons this could happen… snowstorm, fight, or he simply forgot something like feeding the damn cat. He still couldn’t understand how his brother was the only one that the furry ball of fury wouldn’t try to eviscerate. It acted like a, heh, _purr_ fect angel when Edge was around… all bets were off when he wasn’t.

As soon as he was sure the coast was clear, he took a shortcut to the empty alley near Grillby’s and walked in to the bar. The usual crew was there though thankfully not the dogs since they might think they’re doing Edge a solid by ‘narcing’ on Red. He gave a silent nod and toothy glare to anyone that looked at him, making sure his gold tooth glinted in the light. Sauntering up to the bar, he nodded in greeting to Grillby. “…usual ta go…”

Grillby nodded and prepared his order while the Skeleton Monster waited at the bar with his bottle of mustard already.

Acting like he was more interested in his drink, Red listened to any gossip being whispered around him. That was another helpful skill he had. He had a knack for picking out any juicy tidbits of information among the usual din of the bar patrons. Along with his shortcuts, he could sneak up and eavesdrop on conversations anywhere he wanted without anyone being the wiser. He loved the reactions he got from folks when they thought that knew something he or his brother didn’t… or had already ambushed their plans.

Grillby brought out the bag containing his order and set it down on the countertop. Crossing his arms, he stared at the skeleton through his dark sunglasses, waiting for a payment.

Red gave him a sharp toothed grin “…jus’ put it on my tab, grilbz… y’know i’m good fer it.” Picking up the bag, he could hear the cracking and snapping of the bartender’s flames as he huffed in annoyance. Red was the only Monster that could get away with that, and he liked to rub it in to anyone within earshot. “…later grilbz…” With that he stepped out of the bar looking as smug and dangerous as he could. As soon as he got to the alley and made sure no one was nearby, he shortcut to a hidden cavern he found one time years ago.

He made sure it could only be accessed by his shortcuts so no one could snoop around, not even his brother. As soon as he arrived, he kicked on a small generator he kept there and a few old lights flickered on. The only things in the cavern was the generator, rickety old lights, a chair, a table with random papers scattered across it, and the Machine. The one his bro didn’t want him messing with.

Pushing the papers off to the side, not wanting the greasy food to mess up his notes, he sat down with his dinner and dug in. A burger and fries with extra mustard… just like he liked it… grease and all. His bro could be too much of a heath nut at times and the only thing he would tolerate from the place was the strawberry milkshake… though it had to be as discreet as possible… reputation , blah, blah, blah, and all that fun crap.

He got up with a stretch and the pop of some of his joints, and walked over to the hunk of junk in the corner. Some days he really wished he could’ve personally pushed the self-centered jerk that made it, into the core himself. The guy was as much of a genius as he was a manipulative, power-hungry psychopath who didn’t care who he Dusted to get what he wanted. As long as it was for ‘the sake of breaking the barrier’, he literally got away with murder. Granted torture was more his style… it was amazing what you could live through and he was only ‘trying to make them stronger to take on the Humans’. _yeah… fun times… ten outta ten…_ This machine was apparently pretty important to him, so before the creep’s stuff could be raided after he ‘disappeared’, Red ‘liberated’ the machine along with any blueprints or notes there was for it. Not like the guy was using it anymore being nothing more than a memory… heh… oh wait… _never-mind_ …

He’d run out of the fuses he was using to get the Machine running… darn thing kept blowing a fuse every time he tried to turn it on. He found some similar ones the last time he was at the dump, he hoped they didn’t make things worse since they weren’t the type that were originally in it. He was going to try whatever he could to get them out of the nightmare that was their life. He was pretty sure it was supposed to somehow get through or rid of the barrier somehow, some kind of multi-dimensional nonsense. This coming from the guy that basically teleported from Snowden to Waterfall in the blink of an eye. He didn’t care if they got to the surface anymore, as long as they got as far away from Asgore as possible and could survive on their own.

Tinkering around with the Machine a bit more, he readied himself to shortcut out as fast as he could before turning it on. As much as his brother thought otherwise, he wasn’t actively trying to blow himself up. It started running and actually stayed on without something breaking down. _so far so good…_ Not that the thing every sounded ‘healthy’ when it actually ran, but that’s what you got from only having worn out junk and scrap metal from the dump to work with. _welp… this is the longest it’s stayed on without smoking or bursting into flames… now the moment of truth…_ Red cautiously reached out a phalange while keeping as far away from the Machine as possible. _activating in 3… 2… 1… shhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiii….._

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

As Red slowly regained consciousness, he realized he was lying on the floor with a massive headache. He hoped he didn’t crack his skull again… he’d never stop hearing ‘I told you so’ from Edge and be permanently banned from the Machine. He couldn’t hear the generator running and what little he could tell, it was pitch black. _…i really hope i didn’ fry the generator… that thing was a pain in the coccyx ta get… maybe the feedback just knocked it out without messin’ it up…_ Normally he had incredibly good night vision so even with the lights off, he’d be fine, but he could barely open his eye sockets let alone ignite his eyelights with as much as his head was spinning.

No way of knowing if he was somewhere else… or if he still the only one there… all he knew was…

Edge was gonna be so pissed…


	2. Red's LITTLE pest problem

It was still pitch black wherever Red was sprawled out on the ground. His head was still spinning from hitting the hard floor after being an idiot like usual. He had to mess with the machine… he had to jinx himself about blowing something up… he had to….

_scratch skritch scratch…_

Red froze up as he heard what sounded like a rodent scratching around nearby. The only problem was there was no way it could even get in… he checked for cracks or any other openings every time he came here. Even he was allowed to be paranoid sometimes.

_skritch skritch…_

_tap tap scratch…_

_sonava…. there’s more than one…_ He was still having trouble concentrating enough to get his eyelights going enough to see in the dark. Slowly and cautiously, he reached for his jacket pocket in search of his lighter. Hopefully it would be enough to tell what it was and possibly get to the generator or a flashlight. _my bro would’ve had one in his inventory_ His head was too foggy to concentrate on taking a shortcut out… or at least safely without ending up in a wall.

_scratch skritch…_

Red found his lighter and pulled it out while looking toward the constant noises. _just hope i don’t piss off whatever it is…_ He flicked his lighter on and immediately heard the sound of many tiny skittering feet. It sounded like they were trying to find cover, most likely under the Machine or generator as he could make out the large objects on the far side of the room. He dropped the lighter with a loud curse as the cheap thing became too hot for even his rough and beat up phalanges. _at least i know where i am…_

It was eerily quiet in the cavern as Red slowly sat up and felt around for the dropped lighter. He hoped he didn’t melt the cheap plastic piece of junk since he still needed it enough to get a light on. Normally he had his bearings better since he always had his shortcut end up next to the generator, but the blast still had him a bit scrambled. His eyelights were still hazy, but he tried to look towards the machinery and slowly made his way over to where he thought the generator was. He listened for any movement towards him or under his feet. _don’t feel like scrapin’ any blood ‘r dust off th’ bottom of my shoes…_

Flicking the lighter back on, just long enough to get his bearings and immediately extinguishing it, he saw he only had a few more steps to go. Pocketing the now cooled off lighter, he quickly tried turning on the generator, hoping it still worked. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as it nearly stalled a few times before finally turning on. Once the lights flickered back on, he saw it looked a bit beat up, but nothing he couldn’t fix easily. He took a quick glance over to the Machine and saw it was better than he expected, but was gonna need a _lot_ of repairs… probably a couple of weeks or even a few months. First he had to deal with his pest problem without getting injured in the process. At least he could tell the blast only took a small amount of HP off him, but he couldn’t afford to lose more.

He summoned a long, narrow bone in case he needed to poke around under the machine… or smash something… either way it would be useful. He slowly kneeled down to look under the machine for whatever it was, preparing himself in case the pest fought back. Whatever snuck in here was about to have a **B A D T I M E** after all. The old lighting was kinda lousy so it was pretty dark under the Machine and generator… he should’ve grabbed the flashlight. He could just make out at least two pairs of eyes reflecting in the darkness. _found the lil’ buggers…_

Poking under the generator with the summoned bone, he tried to fish out whatever was hiding there besides the obvious dust bunnies. He heard a weird ‘squeak’ and then something seemed to try and pull the bone out of his hand. _strong little bugger too… nice try but i’m stronger than some rodent…_ It definitely seemed to be trying and he could hear whatever it was scrabbling for purchase on the smooth floor. _heh… wonder if i pull this out… will it still be holding on or let go…_ As he started to yank the bone back out after a particularly strong tug from the other end, he felt something slam into the back of his head…

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

Red slowly came to with the back of his skull throbbing in pain. _did i get black out drunk again… waitasecond…_ He slowly opened his eyes sockets as he tried to rub the back of his head, only to find out he couldn’t move it. He couldn’t move his other arm or his legs either as he realized he was sitting in his chair and tied up. _not that I can’t get outta this easy, but I’m gonna humor who or whatever did this before I dust them…_ When he had glanced down to check his legs, he noticed a big heavy wrench on the ground. _that had t’be what clocked me… that frikkin’ hurt…_ With the most menacing and toothy smile he could manage, he glared around the room. “don’ know who ya think ya are, but yer really startin’ ta piss me off… since ya seem smart ‘nough ta pull this off yer not garden verity rodents… that means ya got ‘til the count of three ta show yerself an’ ‘pologise real nice like an’ mebby i won’t dust ya.”

From right behind him, there was a quiet voice where his ear would be if he had one “…tough talk from a guy who’s tied up right now… i ain’t scared of you and yer stupid ‘scary face’… now yer gonna tell me where we are an’ how we get outta here or else i get creative with yer tools…”

Red could hear the sound of metal being moved around in the direction of his tool box. “…so is that ‘we’ as in you an’ me or ‘we’ as in the fact that i know there’s more than one of ya… if ya know who i am then ya know yer in fer a world of hurt… ‘s not like i can’t get free pretty easy.” He had realized he was tied down with a random assortment of jumper cables, old wiring, and bungee cords. It would suck having to replace all of it, but if he had to then he had to… no skin of his nose, heh. “i might be lazy, but i ain’t a helpless little damsel that needs rescuin’… now if you’ll excuse me…”

Before he could get free himself, someone clocked him in the back of the skull… again…

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

His head was really throbbing in pain now… if he didn’t know any better, he’d swear he had a huge crack on the back of his head. He wasn’t awake enough to open his eye sockets, but he could make out some quiet arguing behind him.

“i _told_ you to stop hitting him in the back of the head with the wrench!”

_this one sounds like they might be in charge…_

“then i’ll hit him in the _face_ next time.”

_whoever this jerk is must be tapping the wrench on something hard… i like their style though…_

“no… no ‘next time’… you are going to give him brain damage.”

_the boss again…_

“ _pffftttt_ … he’s a skeleton… he ain’t got any brain.”

_nice one wrench person… rude, but true…_

“not… the… point… you could have dusted him for all we know.”

_good point boss person…_

“we don’ need that fu…”

_that’s the first voice i heard ‘fore gettin’ knocked out… sounds like someone put a hand over their mouth…_

“language!” Then an immediate shrill screech “y-y-you _licked_ me!!!!”

_aaaannnnnd new voice number four… sounds like a snob…_

Someone, most likely the ‘licker’, let out an ugly snort sound at that.

“well… if the guy wasn’t awake already, i’m sure he is now…”

_i can almost hear the sarcastic eye roll on that one…_

“i would agree… i can see the smirk he’s fighting as we speak…”

Letting out a chuckle, he finally spoke up “…as fun as it is getting’ tied up and all…”

“eeeeewwwwwww……”

“heh, nice… as i wus sayin’, before the peanut gallery piped up… but _eye_ ’m havin’ trouble seein’ since somebody keeps wailin’ on my head like a drum set…” He could hear a few snickers at the pun. _good ta know some of ‘em have a sense ‘a humor…_ “so we gonna have a chat all civilized like or we gonna have’ta wait fer my bro ta send a search party out?”

Someone started sniffling and sobbing, then spoke so quiet he could hardly hear them “…p-p-please st-stop h-hurting him… i know h-he w-won’t hurt us…”

_…another new voice… sounds like a little kid…_

“how do _you_ know that?”

_…and back to the jerk with the wrench…_

“well… it’s too bad someone can’t… oh i don’t know… _check_ him… oh wait…”

_oh, yeah… this one just full on oozes with sarcasm… wait… check?_

There was a drawn out sigh of frustration “fine…”

Next thing he knew he could feel a CHECK wash over him… but it didn’t feel like a normal one…

“so… what does it say?”

The one that said ‘fine’ spoke again, but their voice sounded a bit distant “his name is ‘sans’… his LV and EXP is… is… he’s done a _lot_ of bad things… his hp is… oh… oh stars he needs healing bad… it’s in the decimals!”

Next thing he knew, he could feel faint healing magic washing over the back of his head. It didn’t really feel like anyone was touching him, or if they were it was very light. Not long after, the healing stopped and he could hear the very faint sound of someone breathing heavy from exhaustion.

“…s-s-sor-ry…”

_…poor kid… scared and exhausted…_

“it’s alright… you did the best you could… he’s at least at 1hp…”

_…at least the one doin’ the check isn’t a jerk to the kid…_

Red felt a little bad… he knew healers were hard to come by and some didn’t have enough magic to heal anything past a scratch “don’t worry about it, kid… 1hp is good enough… not that far from my normal unfortunately…” As he tried to get his eyelights to cooperate, he could hear the faint sound of a stomach rumbling.

“…s-s-sor-ry… i’m so hu-hungry… wh-when d-did we eat last?”

 _…crap… that’s not good… healin’ ta almost passin’ out **and** starving… _“… _that’s it_ … yer obviously just kids and starving t’boot… been there… done that… didn’t let my baby bro go through that like i did… ain’t dealin’ with a sequel… i’m getting’ loose one way or another an’ getting ya some food b’fore the kid that healed me dusts from starvation an’ magic depletion.”

“…can we trust him?”

_don’t care what ya think jerk_

“…unfortunately yes… he’s telling the truth… huh… he’s… he’s a ‘judge’, too…”

_…waitafreakin’second… the one that **checked** me… is a **judge**?_

Standing up with enough force to just break the rickety wooden chair and letting the straps just fall off of him, he spun around as fast as he could and froze as his eyelights widened in shock.

On the table in front of him were several… tiny… skeletons… wearing what looked like very stained and ratty old mini hospital gowns that should’ve been burned years ago… and each tiny skeleton had different colored ecto-hair along with a matching scrap of cloth tied somewhere on them “…dafuq are you?”

The one with the waist length red colored ecto-hair spoke up with a sharp toothed grin. “we’re skeleton’s ya dumbass…” Then immediately flipped him off.

“thanks fer yer priceless wisdom yer snarkiness…” Red shot a wink and finger guns toward the, heh, red haired skelly as they… she… let out another ugly snort and chuckle. She had a scrap of red cloth around her forehead and the ends draped down the side of her scarred face. _kinda reminds me of that ‘rambo’ movie I saw once…_ “y’know what… i’m gonna get us some grub and then once i know none of us are gonna dust… me included… we can finish this discussion… sound good?”

There were several nods, though some very reluctant and needing a tiny elbow in their ribs. With that Red checked the time on his phone and then took a shortcut to Grillby’s, thankful that he was still open. _i’ll just tell ‘em i’m getting’ it fer breakfast… and one fer later…_

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

The second Red shortcut back to the hidden cavern, he had 7 pairs of tiny eyelights immediately stare at him from the table like starving baby birds. He just barely had the decency not to chuckle at the slight drool or rumbling of non-existent stomachs coming from a few of them as they smelled the food. He wasn’t going to admit to the fact that he had a slight grin on his face… that would be ridiculous.

The one with the waist length red hair and ‘Rambo’ bandana spoke up first “…ya actually came back… and with food…”

“yup… mebby if ya cut back on the ‘tude a little, i might even give ya some…” he added a wink to show he was teasing... well mostly… “…now as long as none of ya try ta attack me again, yer all gonna get somethin’ ta eat. hope none of ya are health nuts ‘cause all i got was a ‘burg and fries…”

The smallest looking one, with the waist length green ecto-hair done up in pigtails with her green fabric scraps, spoke almost in a whisper “…wh-what’s a ‘b-burg and fr-fries’?”

 _she sounds like the one that healed me…_ Red stared at her like she had said mustard didn’t exist anymore. “…ya never had…” he wasn’t going to admit he almost choked up at that… almost… “…well yer gonna have yer little non-existent brains blown… unfortunately i don’ know what ya like as far as condiments… my personal fave is mustard… but that can be figured out later. sorry i ain’t got any plates, but i can tear the wrapper and bag inta little paper plates and i think i got some paper towels or napkins around somewhere.”

The one with a sharp look in her eyes that had short yellow ecto-hair and a yellow bandana around her neck watched his every move. “i thank you for your honesty.”

“no problem… ‘judge’…” With a wink, he pulled the food out of the bag and started tearing it and the burger wrapper and giving a piece to each of the tiny skellies. He evenly distributed one of the orders of fries to each of the hungry skellies. “now… just ta give ya a heads up… i’m gonna make a sharp bone construct ta cut the ‘burg up… that okay?”

The yellow haired skele nodded “just do not spurn our trust… we have not trusted anyone before you as they were not worthy of it.”

“the feelin’s mutual… ya don’t attack me or my bro and we’re good.” Summoning a knife sized bone attack with a sharp edge, he began cutting the burger in smaller portions. _why couldn’t they be an even number…_ He noticed a few of them were looking at his bone knife with fascination. “ya starin’ ‘cause ya can’t summon bones?” After all of them shook their heads he added “is it my control of the shape and size of it?” The fascinated ones quickly nodded… except for the red haired one who just shrugged and looked uninterested.

“psssh... as if i need ta learn somethin’ from you…” The obviously edgy red haired skelly promptly summoned a tiny, sharp ended bone shorter than his pinky. She flipped him off again while using it to stab at one of her fries.

 _i’m totally taking in this little smartass…_ With a sharp toothed grin at the skelly, he gave each of them a hunk of ‘burg. “… _bone_ appetit …” A few of them chuckled or giggled at the pun. They all watched him as he popped one of his fries from his bag into his mouth. After watching him a moment, they each picked one up. _must be worried it’s safe… don’t blame them…_

The red haired one shrugged and took a bite off the one on her bone construct. They all stared at her a moment and watched as her red eyelights went wide and she quickly ate the rest of it. Immediately he saw every one of them take a bite of fry and go wide-eyed… all except the one with the long light blue ecto-hair with the matching cloth tied up like a headband. She fought the reaction and tried to make an unimpressed look on her face. “…it’s so greasy…”

 _ahhh…. there’s the snobby one… must be a food snob too… she’ll get along with Edge just fine…_ As he listened to the happy sounds they were making, except the snob, he chuckled and added “if ya like the fries, yer gonna love the ‘burg.” He pulled his burger out of his bag and took a big messy bite. He noticed some were daintier when eating than others. _most extreme is the prissy snob… messiest is defiantly mini-me_ He tried not to laugh at that as he waited for them to take a bite. If their eye’s weren’t blown wide from the fries, he wouldn’t think they could get any bigger. Except from miss priss that is… not that she wasn’t fighting it…

“i thank you again for your honesty and hospitality, mr. sans.” The yellow haired mini-Judge said after swallowing her mouthful of ‘burg.

Red tried not to snort his mustard at that. “never… ever… call me mister… i ain’t classy ‘nough fer that… just call me red… now the big question is do you guys have names?”

They all nodded at that as one by one they swallowed their mouthful and answered.

The one with the waist length red ecto-hair, eyelights, and ‘Rambo bandana’ spoke first. “i was called ‘determination’ by our ‘keeper’… just call me mina.” Red could hear one of them whisper the name again, but stressing the ‘mean’ part.

Next was one with short orange ecto-hair, eyelights, and bandanna covering the top of her head. Punching a fist in her hand, she snapped “i was labeled ‘bravery’ but i guess you can call me avery… you do anything to the others and you’re gonna wish i hit you harder with that wrench.”

After her was the mini-Judge with her short yellow ecto-hair, eyelights and ‘cowboy scarf’, he was pretty sure he knew what she was called. “…‘justice’… tice sounded horrible and lazy so i decided i would rather be called Tess.”

He looked at the nervous one in green next. She had green ecto-hair, eyelights, and two waist length pigtails tied up in little green bows. Tess spoke up for her "she is very shy. Her designation is ‘kindness’ and likes to be called nessy.”

Next up was miss priss. Her long, light blue ecto-hair had braids pinning back the sides, same colored eyelights, and a light blue cloth tied around her head like a headband. “i am ‘patience’… do not call me ‘tien’, you shall call me Shen.”

The one next to her had long, darker blue ecto-hair pulled back in a ponytail by a blue scrap of cloth. The tails of the cloth hung below it rather than up in a bow and her eyelights were the same dark blue as her hair. With a calm smile she stated “i was deemed ‘integrity’… i have shortened it to rity so you can call me by that name if you’d like.”

The final mini-skelly finally spoke up. She had medium long dark purple ecto-hair pulled up into a ponytail, dark purple eyelights, and a long dark purple scarf worn much like Edge does with his red one. He realized she was always watching everyone and everything like a hawk and was very silent in speech and movement. Even her speech seemed to be quiet, calm, and calculating. “i am sure you realized by now what name i was given by our… ‘keeper’… but without assuming things, i am ‘perseverance’… or vera for short.”

“well… now that we all know each other’s names, if ya need somewhere ta stay fer a bit you can stay with me and my bro… he loves ta cook and i’m sure he’ll make stuff yer each gonna like… he likes heathier stuff, but if ya don’ like it i can smuggle ya some ‘burgs and fries.” He finished with a wink. “…who was yer… ‘keeper’ ya keep mentioning by the way?”

They all went completely still for a moment. Mina shivered and quietly answered “…their name… was gaster…”

The air in the cavern suddenly went cold as Red’s eyelights went out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh heh heh... yes... they're basically Bitties... but not quite...
> 
> BEHOLD MY GENIUS NAMING SKILLS!!!  
> deter **MINA** tion  
> br **AVERY**  
>  jus **TICE** (Tess)  
> kind **NESS** (Nessy)  
> pa **TIEN** ce (pronounced and spelled Shen)  
> integ **RITY**  
>  perse **VERA** nce
> 
> Also here's some stupid pics i did with Gatcha Life
> 
> [The Skelebits](https://sta.sh/2vhn03qnwic)
> 
> [ganging up on Red](https://sta.sh/02g8uznuuwpa) (not actual size)


	3. CATastrophic issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to help all of you with keeping track of everyone...
> 
> BEHOLD MY GENIUS NAMING SKILLS!!!
> 
> deter **MINA** tion  
> br **AVERY**  
>  jus **TICE** (Tess)  
> kind **NESS** (Nessy)  
> pa **TIEN** ce (pronounced and spelled Shen)  
> integ **RITY**  
>  perse **VERA** nce

Red’s eyelights were nonexistent as he stared blankly at the seven tiny Skeletons. The temperature in the room had dropped significantly. “ **w h a t t h e h e l l d i d y o u s a y?** ”

Most of the little Skeletons shuddered or cowered in fear. Tess was standing protectively in front of Nessy as she hid behind her. The yellow ‘haired’ Skeleton had more of an annoyed look on her face, not impressed by his ‘scary Judge act’ since basically being like a Judge herself… she was a bit immune. Vera was ready to defend Shen and Rity, while Avery and Mina were at the lead and ready to attack.

Mina was appropriately filled with Determination and shouted at the angry full sized Skeleton. “…maybe you should magic yerself some frikkin’ ears ya numbskull! i said… their… name… was… _gaster_ … are ya stupid or yer skull just that thick?” Before she could yell at him any further, someone smacked her in the back of the head. “hey!”

Tess’ yellow eyelights flared as she glared at Mina with her hands on her hips. “did you not notice him flinch as well when you said **_his_** name? it is obvious that we are not the only ones that have had bad… interactions with **_him_** …” Turning to Red she added “…and you! how dare you frighten the others! they do not deserve the wrath of the ‘judge’.”

Rity stepped out from behind Vera and clenched her fists. She was trembling, but her blue eyelights glowed brightly with her Integrity Trait. “tess is right… you go and do things to try and gain our trust and then go and act like you are going to attack us. you may be angry with what mina said, but she was just answering your question. mina… you should not verbally attack someone that, up until now, had only shown us kindness… unlike a certain…” She stopped and shook her head a moment. “i expect both of you to apologize for your actions.”

Red’s eyelights went back to their usual red color as he grumbled out an apology. Mina needed an elbow in the ribs by Tess to grumble out hers. All the tiny Skeletons that had their magic flared up calmed down and looked at the larger one. Rubbing the back of his head, as it still ached a bit, he looked at each of them. “geeze… you guys… er gals? yer all needin’ a nice hot soak inna bath an’ some clean clothes.” He swore under his breath and shook his head while he looked at their ratty smocks “…more like some _actual_ clothes… dunno if i c’n find somethin’ small ‘nough fer ya, but i’ll try…also gotta try an’ not look too suspicious findin’ somethin’… monsters ‘round here ain’t too trustworthy…”

They all nodded in understanding while Rity stepped forward and cleared her nonexistent throat. “if you at least have some kind of material, scissors, and a needle and thread… i could make something simple while you look. if not… some clean socks and something to cut with would even work.”

Shen shrieked in horror while stomping on the tabletop. “i _refuse_ to wear someone’s filthy secondhand socks!”

Red rolled his eyelights at ‘miss priss’ and her temper tantrum “…it ain’t like we don’ just get ev’rythin’ at th’ dump anyway…” He fought the urge to smirk at the absolutely revolted look on her face. “might find some doll clothes or sum’thin’ there… not like kids ‘round here have time t’play when they’re tryin’ ta not get dusted…”

Nessy quietly piped up from behind Tess. “…th-that’s so sad…”

Rolling her eyelights, Mina huffed “…’s not like we weren’t in th’ same boat…”

Red let out a sigh “…yeah… still kinda feel bad i couldn’t let my little bro be a kid… we both hadda grow up fast… hadda raise him by m’self even though i was still a kid too… we hadda get outta a… bad situation ourselves…”

All the Skeletons, big and small, nodded in solemn agreement to that statement.

Feeling a change of subject was due, Tess decided to ask something else. “i realize we have not discovered an answer to how we arrived in this… room… i do wonder if it has something to do with that rather… damaged machine as it looks similar to one we have… been in contact with.”

Red’s eyebrow ridge raised that that “yer sayin’ that ya seen somethin’ like this b’fore?” Seeing her nod, he continued “didja know what it did or how it works?”

She shook her head “vera had overheard… our keeper… mention an old project **_he_** had been working on in the past. something about multiple universe theory, but it was not working properly. that and **_he_** had other more… lively projects to focus on.” She flinched as she said that and saw Red nod in understanding. “ ** _he_** apparently never managed to get it to do whatever it was made to do so it was left in a corner, but still plugged in. **_he_** was not aware we had found a way out of our… enclosures, though there was nowhere for us to escape to that we would not be found. it was late at night and we were yet again looking for a way out of the lab when we heard a strange sound. we realized it was coming from the machine and hurried over when there was a bright flash of light and then complete darkness and silence.”

Red scratched his chin in thought “…i’m guessin’ that’s when you ended up here then.” He saw the nods from the group. “how do ya know that no-one else is gonna pop outta that thing.”

With a flinch, Tess piped up “did you turn yours on before we… arrived?” she saw Red nod in agreement.

Mina interrupted anything anyone might have said next. “well then don’t turn the stupid thing on!”

With a chuckle, Red shook his head “not a prob at the moment… darn thing’s fried… prb’ly take me weeks or even months to fix it… don’ mean it’ll work again anyway…”

“why the hell would you want it to work?” Mina fumed.

Red just glared at her “…because my world ain’t much better an’ i wanna get me an’ my bro outta here before we get dusted… if ya don’ remember wha’cher little judge said… my lv an’ exp are high… my bro’s too… we were forced into killin’… still are… the… guy in charge of alla us don’t care an’ uses ‘the judge’ as an excuse fer dustin’ anyone he thinks is against him… he’s completely paranoid and his stats are through th’ roof… it’s ‘kill or be killed’ here an’ there’s not a lot of monsters left… i’m gonna get me an’ my bro outta here b’fore that lunatic decides ta dust us next… yer all welcome ta tag along.”

The tiny Skeletons were all silent after that, though Mina still tried to look annoyed. Tess walked to the edge of the table and reached out her tiny hand. “i would like to have an agreement between us that we shall do what we can to help you and your brother. In exchange you and your brother will do what you can to keep the seven of us safe. Are you in agreement?”

“alla ya agree with the lil’ judge?” Red saw them all nod their heads, though some more reluctant than others. “sounds good ta me an’ i’ll bet my bro’ll be fine with it.” He stuck his pinky out for her to shake it with her adorably tiny hand.

“speaking of which, you speak fondly and quite often in regards to your brother, yet you have not told us his name.” Tess released the tip of his finger after the shake and sat back down.

“heh… sorry ‘bout that… he likes t’be called ‘edge’ and he’s a lot taller’n me even though he’s my younger brother… i guess ya could say that as far as my height, i got the _short_ straw…” He chuckled at their reactions. He found that some enjoyed puns and some were more reluctant like his bro. “ta ev’ryone else in this hellhole, we’re the meanest psychos in town and most monsters’ll keep away from us… we gotta keep up that act to stay alive.”

“so how you and your brother act around others is a farce and not to take offence by actions toward each other in town or anything you say that may be heard in earshot of strangers.” Tess saw Red give her finger guns.

“you got it… so… if ya guys’re ready, ya gotta be touchin’ me when i take my shortcut outta here. Don’t gotta hold my hand… mebby sit on my shoulders or in my pockets?” He reached his hands down in case any of them wanted to climb on that way. Since the hood of his jacket was down, three of them climbed in there, one went in each of his jacket pockets, and one in each of his hands. The ones in his pockets and hood were complaining about the bad smell. “yer ready ta go then?”

“I believe so… though what do you mean by a ‘shortcut’ as i see no exits?” Tess asked from his hand as she held onto one of his phalanges and was answered by a chuckle.

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

Red cracked up laughing at the various reactions he just witnessed as he placed all the tiny skeletons on the couch. They ranged from shock, to nausea, to annoyance, to fascination and he made sure to keep far enough away until they calmed down.

“what the hell was _that_!” Mina demanded while pointing a tiny sharpened bone construct at him.

“shortcut.” Red answered with a smug grin.

“that’s not what i fu…” Mina was cut off by someone smacking the back of her head.

“language!” Tess shouted and stepped forward. “i believe she means that what you did would not normally be considered a shortcut. i think we all would call that teleportation and you are perfectly aware of that fact.”

Red simply shrugged and grinned wide with his sharp teeth glinting in the light. “don’t make it any less hilarious… only my bro knows i can do that and as far as anyone knows, i’m just good at sneakin’ around.” He stretched his arms a bit and rubbed the back of his head. “welp… i’m gonna grab somethin’ from the kitchen… ya guys want somethin’ ta drink?” After seeing some nods, he wondered what they could drink out of. _a cup might be too messy… wish i had some shot glasses…_ He rummaged around in the mostly bare cabinets for the smallest cup he could find when he heard it.

The telltale sound of a certain demon-like cat about to destroy someone…

Red burst back into the living room swearing up a storm and having a bone attack ready to fend off the feral feline… only to stop in his tracks…

He looked at the couch to find a very disturbing sight…

The white furred hell spawn was just… lying there on his side… making sounds Red had never heard before…

Mina was struggling, hanging halfway in his mouth and he could just make out Vera’s scarf sticking out from his teeth…

He could just make out the small, green haired skeleton… Nessy… under one of his paws and not moving an inch…

At the same time Shen was struggling to get out from under the same paw and shrieking in terror…

Avery seemed to be fighting being crushed under his other front paw…

Rity was tangled up in one of Doomfanger’s mauled toys while Tess fought to get her free…

Red shook himself out of his dazed shock and was about to save the tiny skeletons, when something else made him freeze in shock…

Something landed on his shoulder and poked him on his cheekbone… something with purple ecto-hair…

“…what do you think you are doing?” Vera spoke quietly and calmly as she glared at Red from her perch on his shoulder.

Red blinked a few times, looking back and forth between the scarf hanging out of the cat’s mouth and his shoulder with the scarf less Skelly. “…wha… how… but… his mouth… and…”

Vera sighed and rolled her purple eyelights while speaking quietly again. “please stop before you break what little brain you have… perhaps you should look again and keep in mind your earlier discussion regarding ‘appearances’…”

Red took a deep unnecessary breath and looked closer at the scene in front of him.

The strange sounds coming from Doomfanger sounded… content? Happy?

Mina was in his mouth and tugging on Vera’s scarf which looked like it was stuck between his teeth…

Nessy seemed to be asleep with a little smile as she cuddled under one of his paws…

Shen was shrieking about being trapped by the ‘filthy smelly cat’ but trying not to yell loud enough to wake Nessy…

Avery was grinning like a fool and apparently trying to ‘arm wrestle’ with Doomfanger…

Rity was laughing as she was tangled up in one of the shredded toys while Tess fought to get her free and telling her to stop trying to fix everything she sees…

Red relaxed and looked at Vera again “how?”

“if you are wondering about my scarf, he thought i could use a ‘bath’ and misjudged how light i was… i ended up in his mouth and when i got myself loose i found that my scarf had gotten lodged in his teeth. mina happily volunteered to remove it as i felt it might be necessary to locate you.”

Rubbing the back of his skull, he tried again “uhhh… good idea? but how’d…”

“how did i get to your shoulder?” She pointed up to the doorway that Red was still standing in. There was a length of string hanging from a twisted up paperclip that was hooked on the doorframe.

Red grinned at the ingenuity of the tiny Skeleton and nodded, then he took another deep breath and focused himself “ **how… the _hell_ … did ya get that murderous ball of fur to _not_ eat alla ya on sight?**”

The whole room went silent as everyone, including Doomfanger, stared at the freaked out Skeleton. Mina gave out a triumphant cheer as she and the scarf popped out of the cat’s mouth. Doomy nuzzled at her and purred in relief as she waved at Vera. “i can kinda answer that?” She climbed down off of the couch and ran over to Red. She kicked at his foot and gave him a ‘well you gonna pick me up, jerk’ look.

Reaching down to the moody Skeleton, he lifted her up so she could return the wet scarf. “…okay… so spill it… howdja do it?”

Mina shrugged “he wasn’t happy with us ‘intruders’ at first and started makin’ angry sounds at us… i just went over to ‘em and hadda stare down… y’know… first one ta flinch loses… guess i impressed ‘em and he curled up with us.”

Red looked over to the cat and when they locked eyes, ‘fanger hissed and glared back at him. He then went back to trying to cuddle the still shrieking Skeleton.

 _i think av’ry hit me in th’ head with the wrench a lil’ harder th’n i thought…_ Red put the two back on the floor and turned back to the kitchen “…i think i’m gonna need somethin’ a bit stronger ta drink…”

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

Red heard the sound of the front door locks being undone. _edge must be home… guess i better let ‘im know i’m home…_ As he started to exit the kitchen with his drink, he saw the look on his younger brother’s face.

“SAAAANS!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAT!!!!!!!” Edge screeched in rage.

Looking down at the cat, he noticed that there were no tiny Skellies in sight and Doomfanger still looked content.

With a yawn and a stretch, ‘fanger slowly made his way over to Edge to greet him. He quickly scooped up the cat and glared at his shorter, but older brother.

“…what! i didn’ do jack ta yer cat!” Why did his bro always blame him for everything… for once he was innocent…

Edge glared at the drink in his hand “Isn’t It Too Early For That?”

Red flipped him off and took a big drink. “…trust me when i tell ya i deserve this right now…” He turned around to go back into the kitchen when he heard the sharp intake of air from his brother.

“Sans… I Am Only Going To Ask You Once… What Happened To Your Skull…” He quickly made his way over with his long strides after setting the purring cat on the couch.

Red flinched as he felt his brother’s magic on the back of his skull. His healing skills were poor, but anything was better than nothing. It was hot and painful, no finesse at all but when he was done it was a big improvement. “…some _tool_ tried to _wrench_ some info outta me, but i was the bigger man and _fryed_ ‘em.” He gave his bro a triumphant grin.

Edge looked at his brother suspiciously “…Why Do I Get The Sneaking Suspicion There Is A Pun Hiding In That Sentence…”

Holding up a hand, Red grinned “…I can honestly say that there isn’t a single pun in that sentence…” _‘cause there’s multiple… not singular…_

Glancing once more at him with the feeling he was missing something, he sat down on the couch and picked Doomfanger back up. “As Long As You Are… Relatively Still In One Piece I Guess It Is Fine. Just Do Not Make A Habit Out Of This.”

“…no prob, bro…” Red tried not to look suspicious as he glanced around the room. _wonder where they went…_ He noticed ‘fanger was protesting every time Edge tried to get up… _huh… wonder if the fur ball is helpin’…_ “…so… you have fun hangin’ out with the fish?”

Ignoring his older brother’s comment, he stated “ _Captain_ _Undyne_ , Doctor Alphys, and I Watched One Of Her… ‘Human Documentaries’… Though I Do Not Believe That It Was What She Thinks It Is As They Always Seem A Bit Too Farfetched.”

Red chuckled at that _…glad my bro ain’t stupid ‘nough ta think those things are real…_ “…I bet yer right, bro…”

“Of Course I Am, Brother.” He stated with a hand on his puffed out chest. “As Much As I Loathe Making This Statement, You Look Exhausted. Did You Not Sleep At All Last Night?”

“…nah… was dealin’ with a _little_ _headache_ …” Red rubbed the back of his skull at that. He noticed a small flash of purple on the bookcase, out of eyesight of his bro. He also noticed a tiny hand point to the ground… specifically the couch.

Edge nodded in understanding, realizing his injury had most likely made it difficult to sleep. “Well I Hope That I Have Done Enough That You Are Able To Put Your Head Down And Rest. You Have Work Tomorrow And I Do Not Wish For Anyone To Catch You Asleep At Your Post.”

“yer the best, bro.” he said with a smile as he noticed some movement under the couch. _that’s_ _pob’ly where the rest of ‘em are…_ Rubbing the back of his neck, he cleared his nonexistent throat “sooooo… how’d ya feel if i said we might be hostin’ some _little_ guests?”

“I’d Say I Was Highly Suspicious Of Your Inquiry, Brother. I Also Feel That This Is A Loaded Question… What Are You Insinuating?” He glared at his brother as he scratched behind ‘Fanger’s ears.

“chill, bro… the demon spawn on yer lap already approved of ‘em… i’d say that gives ‘em a clean pass with flyin’ colors.”

Edge looked down at the cat as it seemed to nod and give off an annoyed huff. Doomfanger glared at Red before hopping off of the boney lap and laid down on the floor, pawing under the couch where the taller Skeleton could not see what he was doing.

Red glanced at the bookshelf again and shrugged as he saw Vera give him a questioning glare. He looked back down at the cat as he purred and pawed under the couch again. He counted six tiny Skeletons climb in a row onto the back of the large cat and hang onto his fur. With a huff, ‘fanger hopped back onto the couch, looking quite proud of himself as Edge stared in shock.

“Sans… What… Are… Those…”

Red gave him a smug grin “our _little_ guests…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some stupid pics i did with Gatcha Life
> 
> [The Skelebits](https://sta.sh/2vhn03qnwic)
> 
> [ganging up on Red](https://sta.sh/02g8uznuuwpa) (not actual size)


	4. a close KNIT family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to help all of you with keeping track of everyone...
> 
> BEHOLD MY GENIUS NAMING SKILLS!!!
> 
> deter **MINA** tion  
> br **AVERY**  
>  jus **TICE** (Tess)  
> kind **NESS** (Nessy)  
> pa **TIEN** ce (pronounced and spelled Shen)  
> integ **RITY**  
>  perse **VERA** nce

"Sans... **Explain**... **_NOW_** " Edge’s eyes burned with anger as he glared at whatever was on his cat.

Red scraped his phalanges down his face with a grumbled swear. _…why me…_ Then he heard the sniffles…

The two full-sized Skeletons looked down at ‘Fanger’s ‘passengers’… specifically the one with the green ecto-hair.

One of the… things… on Doomfanger’s back had the biggest, green colored ‘puppy dog eyes’ Edge had ever seen, they were wavering and leaking little green tear-like mana. Her jaw trembled a bit as he could just barely make out the tiny squeak of a voice.

“...p-p-please m-mister e-edge… don’ be m-mad at m-mister r-red… h-he s-saved us f-from th-the b-b-bad m-m-man th-that d-d-did th-the ex-exp-exper… b-bad th-things ta us… w-we don’ n-need ta eat ev’ry d-day… an’…” She was stopped by a large, slender, glove covered phalange petting her head.

The only other time Red had ever seen that look in his brother’s eyes was the day he took in that demon cat after it defended itself against the entire Canine Squad and walked away with barely a scratch. He watched in shock as his bro gently rubbed the top of her tiny head as he carefully picked her up with his other hand. ‘Fanger gently nuzzled the hand that held her as if to agree with the action. He saw the others were either afraid, cautious, or ready to ‘save’ her as they all stared wide-eyed at the towering Skeleton. Red realized that even if she laid down on his brother’s hand, Edge could still cup his fingers and cover her completely.

Edge made shushing sounds and spoke as quietly as his screechy, booming voice could muster. “It Is All Right, Little One… I Am Not Angry With You Or My Brother… I Was Simply Concerned For His Safety. He Is Not Always Known To Make Wise Decisions.” He saw Red flip him off as he continued to try and calm the tiny… _Skeleton?_ He blinked a few times as he realized what he was holding in his hand once it got close enough. Very reluctantly, he pulled out his reading glasses as he would never admit to anyone that he had any kind of weakness that could be exploited.

Red smiled fondly as he saw his brother pull out his glasses. He only used them in the safety of their home and then only when he was reading or knitting. He wondered if his bro thought he was going to tease him about them since even at home he was hesitant to wear them. He walked closer to the couch without getting within scratching distance of the cat.

He looked at her in wonder as his eyelights focused clearly on the tiny Skeleton in his gloved hand. He felt that if he wasn’t wearing his signature gloves her… hair… would be quite soft. He continued to go between petting her head and stroking her tiny back as gentle as he could manage. He ‘wrinkled’ his ‘nose’ as he noticed the smell and realized what she was wearing let alone how dirty she was. Before he could make a comment about it, he heard Red ‘clear’ his nonexistent throat to get his attention.

“…i shared my breakfast with ‘em once we all got over th’ shock of what happened and just got back here a bit ago. ‘fang kinda stole ‘em b’fore i could help clean ‘em up…” He walked over to the bookcase and motioned to Vera to hop on his shoulder. “…there’s seven of ‘em… an’ they were all starved an’ treated like lab rats… no… worse…” He made sure he had Edge’s attention and spelled the next part in hands… or better known as sign language ‘ _g - a - s - t - e - r_ ’

Edge tried not to make the pained flinch obvious, but now he knew why his brother was insistent on helping these strange tiny Skeletons. He didn’t remember much from his childhood, but it was enough that just the name of that Monster instilled more fear than anything else he had ever known. He gave a nod to his brother, who still looked angry, and went back to consoling the crying Skeleton.

After a few minutes, he saw the tiny Skeleton yawn and with a quick blush he tried to hide, he smiled and looked at the rest of them, still sitting on Doomfanger. “You Are All Welcome To Stay As I, The Great And Terrible Edge, Shall Protect You To The Extent Of My Abilities. I Think We Should Do Some Quick Introductions And Then All Of You… Including My Lazy, But Honorable Brother… Should Take A Nap. While That Is Happening, I Shall Work On Making Our Home More… Hospitable For Your Tiny Bodies.”

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

After they quickly rattled off their preferred names, they were tucked in for their nap on the couch with one small blanket being enough to cover them all. Some protested taking a nap more than others, though the most stubborn of them did not get pushy when Nessy decided they were the one she wanted to cuddle with to go to sleep. Red yawned and stretched as he made his way to his bedroom, making sure to thank his bro along his way.

Edge nodded approvingly at Doomfanger with a grin as he saw the cat curled around the little skele-pile and watching over them with a rough sounding purr. He gave him a scratch behind the ear and he heard a tiny ‘thank you’ from one of them. He went to his room for some clothes to clean in and got to work making sure that the house was spotless and there were no traps inside that the little ones would get hurt on by accident. The bath tub would be overkill to bathe them in, the bathroom sink was too sloped on the sides and not flat enough to keep them from slipping, and he didn’t feel comfortable bathing them in the kitchen sink where he prepared meals and washed dishes.

Searching around he found an old rectangular plastic basin that was meant to soak one’s feet in. It was just the right depth, had a flat bottom, and was large enough that they could all use it at the same time. He had a strong feeling that they did not want to be out of sight of each other. He could tell by the way many of them watched each other… especially once he had picked up the smallest one, Nessy. He didn’t even realize that one of them had been watching from the bookcase until Red had brought her over. He admired her stealth skills as he was not even aware she was there. Making certain it was cleaned and sanitized, as he couldn’t remember what it was used for last, he set it in the bathroom for when they were ready to use it.

His next project was a place for them to sleep besides the couch or their own beds. He would not have them vulnerable and in a position where they risked getting crushed by one of them. It would not do for his brother to ‘shortcut’ to the couch out of habit and sit on them. It couldn’t be somewhere that would be easily seen for their privacy, but not up high where they could fall or have difficulty getting to it. He didn’t want to trap them somewhere either… it would not do for someone to visit, like Undyne, and have them notice something altered. He had an idea and pulled out paper and a pencil, making a diagram of what he wanted to ‘create’. He would show it to Red and the others once they woke up to see if it was acceptable. He would also need his lazy brother to go looking for a few needed items at the dump.

The tiny Skeletons needed clothing of some sort… he could have Red look for doll clothes as well since their current… rags… were unacceptable and needed to be burned at the highest temperature. Perhaps he could try knitting them something to tide them over… it would be a bit bulky as he didn’t think he could knit that small with the needles he had, but anything would be better than what they had. He generally only knitted scarves, mittens, hats, sweaters, and blankets so he didn’t know if he could make them any pants or shorts. At least a simple smock or dress would do for now until they found something better.

He quietly dug through his knitting supplies as well as any other random crafting bits and pieces he had that may be beneficial for his new projects. He jotted down a quick list of things for Red to look for at the dump as he knew he would just grab whatever without any kind of instructions. Gathering up every color he had and his smallest knitting needles, he sat down in the chair by the couch to work while keeping watch of his tiny new charges. The only noise being Doomfanger’s purring and the clicking of needles. Every so often he noticed a pair of purple pinpricks watching him from the skele-pile out of the corner of his eye, but acted as if he didn’t notice anything. He smiled and continued his knitting.

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

It was nearing Lunch when he heard some movement from the couch. Glancing up discreetly, he noticed the one with the darker blue ecto-hair… Rity… trying to carefully pull herself from the pile without disturbing anyone. Setting his knitting down, he reached his long arm over and made sure his hand was palm up next to her. He gave her a gentle smile when she looked at him confused and did a slight ‘come here’ motion with his fingers. She wrapped her arms around one of his phalanges and he gently lifted her up enough to clear the pile. She climbed up onto his outstretched hand and held onto his thumb for support. Getting the hint that she wanted to come over to him, he brought her over to the small end table next to him and set her down.

“thank you.” She whispered. She saw him pick up the metal stick-like things and the very thick thread and go back to what he was doing. She sat down on the end table and watched him with interest as his phalanges moved smoothly and skillfully with the strange materials.

Glancing over a moment, Edge grinned and blushed slightly. He looked away quickly until it felt like it went away. He wasn’t used to anyone interested in anything he was doing and Red could care less about his hobbies. He noticed that the one that was watching him earlier… Vera… had finally fallen asleep so he spoke quietly so as to not wake them. “It Is Called ‘Knitting’… I Am Using What Is Called Knitting Needles And Knitting The Yarn Into Clothing Items.”

“what are you making?” She had never seen this kind of way to make clothes and found it fascinating.

“I Thought I Would Try To Make Something For Each Of You To Wear Until We Find Something Better… Unless You Would Rather Continue To Wear Those… Things…” He grimaced a moment and continued on his current project.

“not at all… we would appreciate getting these… reminders off.” She smiled politely and tried to follow how he was doing this ‘knitting’ thing.

With a quiet huff he added “I Am Sorry That I Can Only Make You All Simple Smock Type Dresses As I Do Not Have The Tools Or Skills To Make Anything That Small.” He hoped they would not be offended by his offer.

She smiled gently and shook her head “i know some of them will complain loudly… mostly mina and avery… though vera is never very vocal about anything. shen tends to complain even if she is happy about something… do not take anything they say at heart as we are all accustomed to fending for ourselves.”

Edge nodded in understanding. “My Brother And I Are Very Familiar With That Concept.”

She shifted nervously and quietly stated “…i… like to… make things… i can sew a bit and made and patched up what we have with what little scraps I could find.” She looked a bit ashamed as she looked down at her tiny clenched fists. It took a moment for her to realize something was gently touching under her chin and lifting up.

With an understanding look, Edge gently lifted her chin with the tip of his phalange and smiled. “It Is All Right, Little One. You Did What You Could For The Others. There Is No Shame In It As My Brother And I Were Forced To Do The Same. He Was The One To Teach Me To Knit, Though I Have More Patience To Do This Than He Does. He Did Make My Scarf After All And I Cherish It Still... I Would Appreciate It If You Did Not Mention I Told You That.”

Rity smiled and nodded as she saw him pick up his knitting again “it is a shame those are much too big for me to use as i wouldn’t mind learning.”

Edge blushed slightly again and slowed down his knitting so she could see what he was doing. He began explaining the process step by step as she watched intently. As he did, he thought about what she could use that would be her size. As he finished the last smock, he noticed the others had begun to stir. Setting his needles down, he gathered up the ‘clothes’ and sat them to the side. Kneeling down in front of the couch, he greeted the others with a smile. He knew his sharp teeth and scarred face were not exactly friendly looking, but Intent was everything.

Nessy waved at him shyly and looked much calmer than earlier. The others had different levels of relief or unease that they were still safe and not back where they came from. Rity piped up with “mr. edge was kind enough to make something for us to wear until something more suitable is found. please be polite as he does not currently have the materials to do anything further at this time.”

“You Do Not Need To Call Me ‘Mister’… Just Edge Is Fine. I Have Something I Can Fill With Water So You All Can Clean Yourselves Up Before Changing. I Shall Work On Lunch While You Do As I Would Like To Make Certain You Have Complete Privacy.” He handed each of them a smock that was knitted with similar colors to their ecto-magic. “I Mostly Use Blacks And Reds So I Currently Do Not Have Many Color Choices. After Lunch, I Hope To Send My Brother To Find Something Better For You All.” When everyone had their ‘clothes’, he brought his arms down for all of them to climb on and then headed to the bathroom.

As expected, there were a few complaints from the pickier ones, but it was apparent they were happy for the change of clothes and the chance to finally get clean. Once they all got to the bathroom counter, they saw Edge pick up a plastic tub and fill it with soapy water. He checked the temperature several times before bringing it back over to them. “Please Check That The Temperature Is To Your Liking As I Do Not Want To Scald Any Of You.” He saw Tess stretch up and dip a hand in, nodding as she sighed at the warmth. He gathered up a few washcloths and small brushes for cleaning, the soap they usually used, and a few hand towels for them to dry off with. “If You Are All Fine, I Shall Be In The Kitchen Getting Lunch Ready. Do You Wish For Me To Close The Door Or Leave It Open A Crack For You To Get Out With?”

They all looked at each other and then Rity piped up. “please close the door a moment and let us try something while you are here.”

Edge closed the door and stepped aside, wondering what they had planned. He could sense a very small amount of magic being used and noticed the doorknob was surrounded Blue Magic. He looked back at the small group and saw Rity’s blue eyelights glowing brightly along with her outstretched right hand. With a twist of her wrist, he heard the doorknob turn and the door opened slightly. Hearing a tiny exhale, he looked back over and saw her eyelights were back to normal. She gave him a thumbs up, but he could see that took a bit out of her.

Tess piped up as Rity sat down a moment. “getting some sleep and eating a bit earlier has helped replenish our magic. once we have more meals and sleep our magic will be at much better levels. unfortunately, rity is the only one that has that ability, but next time we will make sure avery helps her pull the door open.” He saw the orange ‘haired’ Skeleton flex her arms and grin.

“You Are Certain You All Will Be All Right By Yourselves? If I Am Finished Before You Are Done I Will Knock On The Door And Open It If You Need Me To.” He saw a few nods and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. _I Wonder What Other Magic They Can Do… I Feel It Is Rude To Ask, But At Least One Of Them Seems To Be Opening Up…_ He could worry about that later as he had lunch to prepare and a lazy brother to wake after.

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

Once the overly tall Skeleton left and closed the bathroom door, they all happily removed the rags they were wearing. Rity used her Gravity Magic to lift Tess into the tub of water as the others watched for her to let them know it was safe.

Tess sighed loudly and then reached out to help the others into the wonderfully hot water. One by one, they each climbed in and relaxed with content smiles on their faces.

“it’s sooo warm… i didn’t know baths could be like this…” Shen said as she closed her eye sockets, not noticing the shocked looks on the others faces. It was extremely rare for her to actually admit out loud that she liked something. Granted the very rare times they _were_ cleaned, it involved cold water, bleach, and large, rough hand constructs with stiff scrub brushes. **_He_** couldn’t be bothered with touching them himself and could hold them all at the same time.

Taking a sniff of the soap, Mina put some on the corner of a wet washcloth. “this stuff ain’t too bad smellin’… though anythin’s better’n smellin’ like bleach…”

As Shen happily scrubbed her ecto-hair, Nessy sat and let Tess help with hers. With a giggle she stated singing “we’re gonna be cleeeeeaaaaannnnnn an’ smelling…” She stopped since she didn’t know what to put next.

“...supreme.” Vera finished with a quiet chuckle as she tried using the toothbrush and found it worked well as a big scrub brush for her back.

“…and the big skeletons are not meeeeaaannnnnn...” Rity added as she popped a soap bubble.

Avery rolled her eyelights as she used a cap from a bottle of water Edge had left to rinse some soap out of her short hair.

By the time they were done scrubbing, the water was almost black from old dirt, Monster Dust, and spent Mana. Mina gave Avery a boost to climb out so she could help the others out of the tub. Once they were all out, Avery twisted the handles on the sink until there was warm water slowly coming out of the tap to rinse with. The hand towel to dry off with wasn’t exactly soft, but it still felt like silk to them.

“uhhhhhhggggggg… this thing is horrible!” Shen held the knitted dress out like it was infected by something.

Mina rolled her eyelights and pointed at what she was wearing earlier. “then put that raggedy crap back on an’ stop whining… i’d rather wear _this_ stupid thing th’n anythin’ from that hellhole…”

With a huff, Shen pulled it on and tied the extra string of yarn that was left as a belt of sorts. She saw that there was another extra piece for the ones that had kept their ‘hair’ tied back.

Vera was nosing around the cabinet above and found an old pocket comb. _…why would they have this?_ With a shrug, she tossed it to Avery before climbing back down.

Next thing they knew there was a knock on the door. “hey… it okay fer me ta open th’ door?” Red heard the faint ‘yes’ and opened the door to the bathroom. “looks like my bro was busy while i was sleepin’…” He grinned as he saw them wearing the quickly knitted clothes. Seeing one of them struggling with the comb that was as big as they were, he plucked it from their hands. “i wuz wonderin’ where that went…” He grinned and began ‘combing’ the top of his skill as the others looked at him like he was crazy. He gave them a quick wink and grin before chuckling to himself.

Shen crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the countertop. “do you mind? some of us actually need to use that you know…”

With a chuckle, Red proceeded to comb her long, light blue hair as she scowled at him. “better?” She stomped off in a huff as she walked over to the old cracked mirror to inspect his work. One by one they came over for him to comb their ecto-hair. “bein’ it’s all made of ecto-magic, I didn’ think this would work…” Vera shrugged as he combed hers next. He watched as some of them helped each other do ‘girly’ stuff to each other’s hair like ponytails and braids. Once his services were no longer needed, he dumped their ‘bath’ into the tub, noticing how much old Monster Dust had settled in the bottom. He hoped that their HP, heh, would be better now and their bones wouldn’t shed any more Dust.

Tess walked to the edge of the counter after he rinsed the container. “we are done in here if you do not mind helping us back to the other room.”

“my bro’s got lunch ready so i’ll take ya inta the kitchen… that’s why i wuz checkin’ on ya…” Red gathered up the seven tiny Skeletons and walked to the kitchen. “i think my bro went a lil’ overboard since he didn’ know what ya liked…”

Before he could finish, he could see Edge smiling from the looks on their tiny faces. They all gasped at the spread lined up on the counter, most of which they had never seen before.

“th-this is all f-for us?” Nessy looked at Edge, wide-eyed as Red cautiously set them down.

Edge chuckled “Some Of This Is For Us As Well. Unfortunately We Do Not Have Any Utensils For You To Use So I Felt It Would Be Best To Make Food You Could Eat Without Them.”

Red chuckled as they all practically drooled as they stared at the choices. “heh… ’s just some cut up veggies, sandwiches, and some random cond’ment packets in case ya have any dippin’ pref’rences.” He pulled out a bottle of mustard and took a big drink. “they might be _finger_ sandwiches fer us, but they look more like _hand_ sandwiches fer you.”

After a halfhearted glare at his brother, Edge finished cutting the sandwiches small enough for their tiny hands. “I Do Hope You Find These To Your Liking.” He noticed one of them poking at the vegetables in confusion. “Have You Never Had Carrots Before?” He saw them all shake their heads “Those Are Called ‘Baby Carrots’ Due To Their Smaller Size.”

They all seemed hesitant on trying anything until they saw the taller two start eating. There were many happy sounds coming from them as they ate like it was from a gourmet restaurant. Edge and Red glanced at each other with sad but knowing looks. They both knew the only reason for that type of reaction from something so simple.

“…sorry ta ask… but what did ya normally eat… i know this ain’t high class stuff…” Red scratched his neck awkwardly and sweated a bit. He saw the nervous looks from them before Tess spoke up.

“…we were lucky if we found scraps of food in the trash cans in the room. occasionally we were given something that looked similar to the hard food that doomfanger is currently eating. it was more tossed at our enclosures than actually given, so it varied what we managed to get ahold of before some vermin came out of a hole to steal it. thankfully rats are not interested in chewing on bones when there are other things more… palatable.”

Edge and Red fought the urge to slam a fist on the table and scare their little guests. “Even Though We Do Not Have Large Food Stores, I Will Make Certain That None Of You Shall Consume Garbage Or Pet Food Nor Shall You Starve.”

Red smirked and glanced at his brother “what about stuff from grillby’s… they _really_ liked that earlier…”

With another glare at his brother, he huffed and mumbled “…Only If There Is No Other Choice…”

Red could only grin widely in triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some stupid pics i did with Gatcha Life
> 
> [The Skelebits](https://sta.sh/2vhn03qnwic)
> 
> [ganging up on Red](https://sta.sh/02g8uznuuwpa) (not actual size)


	5. down in the DUMPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So to help all of you with keeping track of everyone...
> 
> BEHOLD MY GENIUS NAMING SKILLS!!!
> 
> deter **MINA** tion  
> br **AVERY**  
>  jus **TICE** (Tess)  
> kind **NESS** (Nessy)  
> pa **TIEN** ce (pronounced and spelled Shen)  
> integ **RITY**  
>  perse **VERA** nce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a bit.... real life sux sometimes...

As the tiny Skeleton Monsters happily devoured the carefully sliced sandwich pieces, Edge looked over them with worry. Yes, they were clean and wearing fresh clothes… yes, they were happily eating food that he prepared… but their bones still looked an unhealthy shade of gray… the magic in their joints were faint as well as their eyelights. They brightened up when they saw the food and started eating, but the default was dull on most of them. Some were obviously a bit more stubborn than others, but he was very familiar with the signs of when a Skeleton Monster has been on the verge of Falling Down too many times. He had seen it enough times when Red was struggling with his LV or his low HP… especially after too many Judgings. He knew without a doubt that there was more to what Red told him about how he ‘found’ and ‘rescued’ them. That could wait until later when they were all more comfortable talking to each other.

As Red ate, he recognized the look in his brother’s eyelights… it was the same look he gave him when he was having the worst of his ‘bad days’. At least he kept his brother from stressing even more by taking care of the gritty bathwater before he saw it. He also noticed that they only ate the sandwiches so far, not touching any of the veggies and dips. He got up and grabbed a large plate, putting globs of the random dips, sauces, and dressings on it and sat it in front of the curious little Skellies. He grabbed a random veggie and dunked it in some mustard before popping it in his mouth.

With an annoyed look, Mina got up after someone poked her hard enough to get a reaction. “fiiiiiiiiine… i’ll try the stupid crap… freakin’ wussies…” She totally didn’t curb her swearing and it had nothing to do with being tired of getting smacked, poked, or flicked because of it. With a huff, she stomped over to the baby carrots for… reasons… and not because the shorter edgy jerk with the spiked collar ate one. Gnawing at the end of one with her sharp little teeth, she shrugged at the taste. Remembering Red dunked it in some yellowish stuff… she reluctantly drug herself over to the plate of random colored blobs. Poking a phalange into each one and taking a taste until finally stopping at one that was better than the rest. Pointing at it with fake disinterest, she mumbled “what’s this sh… crap?”

With a smirk, he showed her a wide glass jar “…cheddar cheese sauce…” he then ‘accidently’ put more of it on the saucer she was using as a plate. “ooops… welp… better not waste it i guess…”

While he winked at her, she grumpily grabbed an armload of veggies and dumped them on her plate. Plopping herself back down next to it, she made a big deal of acting annoyed as she completely covered the ‘disgusting’ veggies in the ‘nasty’ goop that Red ‘plopped’ on her plate. She totally didn’t purposely lick her phalanges when she got some on her.

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

One by one, they each came over to see what they liked best as well as grabbing at least one of each veggie to try. Shen was the hardest to please as she refused to use her fingers… they found her an individually wrapped toothpick that she dipped in some water after each taste test. She didn’t want to mix them and made sure to aim for where no one else stuck their ‘dirty’ recently washed fingers.

Edge was struggling to be the bigger man and not taunt Red with ‘I TOLD YOU SO’ in regards to his choice of keeping the saucers for the tea cups he had found. Red was still convinced that cups didn’t need their own plates and refused to listen to him about what they were for. As the little ones ate, he discreetly added doll sized cups, dishes, and utensils to the notes he made for Red’s trip to the dump. He then finished his notes for each of their ‘guests’… more for Red’s use than his… that had their names, traits, favored color, type of magic… granted he only witnessed one so far and his brother had let him know about the ‘ability’ that he saw two of them use… and now preferred condiment. He hoped they weren’t the type to just drink it like a savage… or his brother… he cringed while witnessing Red taking another swig of his bottle of mustard. He also noticed that Mina and Avery kept licking their plates when they thought no one was watching. After rolling his eyelights, he double checked his notes to make certain he didn’t miss any of them.

MINA DETERMINATION RED CHEDDAR CHEESE SAUCE

AVERY BRAVERY ORANGE THICK BROWN GRAVY

TESS JUSTICE YELLOW JUDGE RANCH DRESSING

NESSY KINDNESS GREEN HEALING HONEY FRENCH DRESSING

SHEN PATIENCE LIGHT BLUE STEAK SAUCE

RITY INTEGRITY BLUE GRAVITY MAGIC FRY SAUCE/MAYOCHUP

VERA PERSEVERANCE PURPLE THOUSAND ISLAND DRESSING

As he looked his notes over, shaking his head at the odd condiment choices, he kept going back to their names and Soul Traits. “Brother… You Said That They Told You Their Names And Not That You Named Them… Correct?” He looked over at him suspiciously with narrowed eye sockets.

Red tried not to show any reaction as he saw the nearly imperceptible twitching of Edge’s eye socket. The same reaction his bro usually had when he suspected he was being particularly sneaky with his puns. “yup…” He made sure to make a ‘popping’ sound with the ‘p’ at the end since he knew Edge hated that too.

Mina noticed the nearly hidden look of mischief on Red’s face and the annoyed expression on the much taller brother. Standing up and shaking her tiny fist at the taller of the two, she yelled “yo… edgelord… ya gotta problem with our names or somethin’? we didn’ wanna use da names that **_trait_** or that kept us locked up called us!” She did her best to keep a straight face and watched to see if the two taller Skeletons noticed her pun. The taller looked away with a huff and the shorter gave her a quick smirk and a wink before the other looked back. She gave him a quick smirk back as she went to sit back down with the others.

Clearing his non-existent throat, Edge pulled out the ‘supply’ list he had made. “Brother, Once You Are Done With Lunch, I Request That You Take A Trip To The Dump And Locate The Items On This List.”

Red snatched the list from his brother’s hand and looked it over. He rolled his eyelights seeing it was mostly girly baby doll stuff. “why do _i_ haveta do it…”

“Because Your Abilities Are Much Better Suited To Stealth Missions.” He answered matter-of-factly while gathering up the dishes and placing them in the sink.

“this’s all girly junk… how’m i s’posed ta know what ta look for?” He answered with a huff.

“That Is What The List Is For.” He stated as he began washing the dishes.

Before Red could start an argument, Mina stood up again with a shout “i’m goin’ with him… i ain’t wearin’ no girly crap!”

Edge looked at her with an eyebrow ridge raised while staring at the smock he made her.

With a huff she mumbled “you said this was just until we got somethin’ better ta wear… so i’m puttin’ up with it ‘til then…” She turned around and stomped over to Red, climbing up his jacket until she was sitting on his shoulder.

“I Would Prefer You Not… My Brother Will Be Too Busy Looking For Supplies And Watching For Enemies To Keep You Protected From…” before he could finish, he just barely caught something flying at him before it hit his eyelight. Getting a better look at it, he saw it was a red colored bone attack with a very sharp point on one end. It was only the size of Red’s pinky and had no killing intent, but it was a perfect shot to impale his eye if he had one.

“i can pr’tect myself just fine, edgelord…” Mina snarled as she twirled another sharpened attack in her hand.

As Edge looked at the intense flare of her red eyelights, he grinned as he crushed the attack in his hand. “That Was Rather Impressive Little One. If I Were A More… Fleshy Monster And Not Had Such Finely Honed Reflexes, That Would Have Been Quite The Attack. Enough To Give You Time For A Hasty Retreat… Especially If You Added Killing Intent To It. Perhaps Your Assistance Would Be Useful For Watching My Brother’s Back.”

With a sharp-toothed grin, she dismissed the attack and let her eyelights go back to normal. She saw Red hold up his pinky and she high-fived him.

Standing up, Tess looked up at Red and Mina before turning her attention to Edge. “i believe it would be wise if someone more… level headed went with the two them to keep them out of unwanted trouble.”

“Who Would You Suggest Then?” Edge smiled faintly as he had an idea of who those suggestions might be.

Walking over and taking a peek at the list that was sitting on the table, she thought a moment. “…as far as a good choice for picking out crafting supplies i would recommend rity… if you needed someone more along the lines of a proper look-out then vera would be best… or there is myself as i know what everyone prefers as well as the fact that i can easily determine the threat level of any… unwanted visitors…”

Edge nodded in agreement… on one hand, Rity seemed to be the crafty type and would understand what supplies he was asking for… on another hand, Vera definitely fit the look-out and stealth criteria. He was still surprised he didn’t notice her spying on them from the bookshelf when he first came home. Lastly, Tess seemed to be the de-facto leader and as hot headed as Mina seemed, she was able to get her under control easily. He hadn’t seen enough interactions between them to tell if anyone else could do the same. From what he could tell so far, Tess and Rity seemed to be the most levelheaded ones of the group… Nessy could be considered that as well, but she was painfully too timid to do anything. Vera was just an enigma in general… not really showing much of a personality other being stoic and protective.

Standing up silently and speaking calmly and quietly, Vera looked up at Edge. “i shall go… it appears there are more unknowns at this ‘dump’ location compared to here. edge has obviously made this location as secure as possible and my skills are not currently needed here.” After getting a nod from the tallest Skeleton, she made her way over to Red and climbed up his jacket to stand on his other shoulder.

Looking Red in the eyelights, Edge glared at his brother “I Hope You Keep Track Of How Long You Are Away As I expect You All Back In Time For Dinner”

Rity stood up and brushed off any crumbs that may have been on her smock and walked over to Red and the others. “i should go as well… i have a better eye for what we need so it will go faster and i will have plenty of protection.” She waited for Red to put his hand down so he could bring her to his shoulder. “i also hope that after this trip you would kindly do us a favor and wash your jacket… especially if you will be carrying us around outside again… i do not care for passing out from the smell before we even get to dig in the trash…”

Red was speechless as Edge quickly covered his mouth to hide his grin… not that anyone with decent hearing couldn’t hear the quiet chuckles he was trying to stifle. “sheesh… fine… i’ll do it after we’re back ya whiny babies… ya ready ta go?” After hearing the three of them agree, he gave a nod to his brother and shortcut to a hidden cave near the dump. “…now ‘fore we go in remember… it ain’t just dangerous ‘cause of other monsters… there’s hidden traps, sharp stuff, nasty rodents, hidden pools of deep water an’ more. we gotta watch each other’s backs ‘round here and stay close t’me… that way i can shortcut us out… don’t try fightin’ if ya can help it.” He walked out of the cave and eventually made his way to a section of the Dump. He waited a moment to let his three passengers get used to the smell before heading further in.

“…what a lovely smell you’ve found…” Vera quietly grumbled as she hopped off of Red’s shoulder to the pile nearby.

Rolling his eyelights, Red spoke just loud enough for the others to hear him “…we gotta talk all quiet-like even though this area’s been picked through the most… so we shouldn’ have anyone buggin’ us…”

Mina stabbed Red on his cheekbone with a phalange “…then why’re we over here if it’s crap nobody wants?”

“…’cause most of th’ stuff on th’ list is crap nobody wants…” He snarked back and was about to continue when something small bounced off his skull. Quickly looking up, he just made out Vera standing in a very small and shadow covered outcropping in the cavern wall. _how’d she get way up there? she musta dropped a pebble ta get my attention…_ He saw her point to each of her eyelights, back down to him and tossed something tiny in her hand in the air. Talking quieter again he mumbled “…guess that’s her way a sayin’ she’s watchin’ an’ ta start doin’ what we’re ‘sposed ta?”

Mina nodded and added “…an’ how she’ll get yer attention… now howsabout ya put us down so we can look through this crap.”

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

After an hour of searching, they had already found several things from the list like a few doll plates, cups with the saucer attached and flimsy utensils as well as assorted doll beds of similar sizes, random colored fabric scraps and some doll clothes close to their sizes. They had even found a few pairs of shorts and pants even though they’d need some adjustments to the waist or make the legs on the pants shorter. Red didn’t understand why there were so many similar dolls with blonde hair… though some looked like bad knock-offs of the others. At least the knock-offs weren’t as skinny and the clothes looked closer to the sizes they needed. He was surprised at how well Mina and Rity could dig through the piles and find things. They were small enough to burrow into the middle or bottom of the nearby piles and when Rity found something they could use, Mina would take it to where Red could reach it and add it to the bag.

Mina struggled to get out of the pile this time, pulling a large, but lightweight item along. “yo… numbskull… help me with this stupid thing… it ain’t heavy… just big and’ keeps getting’ stuck… dunno why she’s excited ‘bout it…”

Red grabbed the sealed plastic bag full of small pieces of some kind of sponge or foam. The label on the bag said ‘makeup sponges’. With a shrug, he threw it in the bag and then went back to looking through a different pile next to them. He picked up a pocket sized box and opened it to find out it was apparently an emergency sewing kit. He wasn’t sure how sharp the tiny scissors or needles were, but he could fix that if they needed it. He closed it up and added it to the bag as he looked up at where Vera was last. She kept moving along as they did and let him know where she moved to by whipping a pebble at his skull. Considering her size and how far it had to go he barely felt it, but it was enough to get his attention if needed. He saw a pair of purple eyelights blink twice in response and he nodded back.

Rity gasped as she found another lucky find and rushed to where Mina was poking around. “look at what i have found for you!” She shoved the item in Mina’s hands and pushed her out where there was more light.

Once she was out in the open, Mina held out the clothing item only for her eyelights to nearly fill her eye sockets. It needed some cleaning and a few fixes, but it was a black trench coat made from some kind of thick fabric. “this is frickin’ awesome!”

“i will fix anything that may be wrong with it when we get back in case it is too long anywhere… that is my thank you gift for helping me. perhaps we can find something that vera may like as well.”

Mina gave the trench coat a quick hug and rushed it over to Red to add to the bag. She saw his toothy grin when he realized what it was and returned it with her own before running back over to the pile to continue helping Rity. Maybe they could find a new scarf for Vera… or at least something that Rity could use to make one. Even though she never said anything about it, she knew Vera was less stressed when she had something to cover the scar that was caused by one of **_his_** experiments. Mina was proud of the scar on her own face though… it reminded her that she was able to protect her family without getting dusted.

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

A few hours and several piles later, Red checked the time on his phone… he didn’t need Edge getting worried about them missing dinner… or missing in general.

 **redy4more:** gonna finish this pile

 **redy4more:** shud b back in hour or less

 **boss:** I APRECIATE THE NOTIFICATION AND WILL SEE YOU WHEN YOU RETURN

Putting his phone away, he went back to digging through what seemed like a random pile of empty flimsy metal and plastic containers and boxes. They all seemed empty, most missing their lids or dripping unknown liquid from cracks and rusted holes. One in particular seemed a little heavier and made a little bit of noise when he picked it up. It was a little dented and looked like someone threw it in the pile in annoyance. It was a round blue tin that had pictures of cookies on it with the words ‘Danish Butter Cookies’ on the top. With a wide grin, he fought with the tight lid until he finally managed to get it open…

“…dafuq is this?”

With an annoyed huff, he slammed the lid back on and threw it in the bag. At least he might get a chuckle out of it when he gave it to his bro later. Stopping to look at the trash bag he was holding, he saw it wasn’t very full, but considering how small the stuff they were looking for was, he at least felt like they made some progress. He knew they wouldn’t find everything in one trip, but the more they found now the less time they would have to spend down here later. Whenever they needed to move it, he was as careful as possible… most of the stuff was so small that any tear would end up causing them to lose something. _wonder if i c’n… convince alphys ta give me another phone so the lil’ guys c’n get ahold’a me or boss… jus’ gotta come up with a good cover story… she don’ need ta know about them… huh?_

He was pulled from his thoughts as he was hit with a second pebble. Looking up from where it came from, he saw Vera glaring at him and pointing off in the distance. He swore under his breath and tried to get Mina and Rity’s attention so he could get ready to shortcut out before getting spotted. He couldn’t see who it was from the low angle he was at and he was more worried about getting them out then worrying about a fight.

“Looks like the big, bad bone man is all by his lonesome without his baby brother to protect him.”

“Yeah… guess it makes sense we’s found him inna dump likes da trash he is.”

The two Monsters made their way down from the top of a trash pile while keeping a line of sight on their target. One was a very smug looking Aaron… a monster type that was very prideful of their looks and muscles that had the top half of a horse with a black mane and the bottom half of some kind of fish. The other was very lanky looking Rat Monster that was wearing a pair of brass knuckles. Both were wearing dark colors to blend in with the shadows and were almost as tall as Edge. _can’t shortcut if their lookin’ at me… not about ta run away and leave the others either… need a distraction and…_ He tried not to make any type of reaction as he felt something climb up the back of his leg and sneak into his jacket pocket. _that’s one at least…_ He could feel a slight tremble and guessed it was Rity. He quickly glanced up to where Vera was, he couldn’t see her and hoped she was on her way as well. He flared his magic in aggression at the two, but he could tell they weren’t backing down from a fight. Especially when it was two on one in their favor.

“…i wuz lookin’ fer somethin’ ta use fer target practice, but i think you’ll do just fine…” Red snarled at them while summoning two sharp bone attacks in the air, ready to hurl at the two intruders. He didn’t want to risk attacking when he didn’t know where the other two little Skeletons were. He also didn’t want to risk all their hard work getting damaged or go back empty handed. If it was just about him or his bro, it wouldn’t matter either way… but the others didn’t deserve it… they suffered enough... they were gonna get this stupid girly crap they needed whether these two worthless piles of dust let them or not.

The Aaron flexed his muscles, not even a bit intimidated by the snarling Skeleton Monster. “There’s no point in hoping for backup… no-one’s here but the two of us and the pathetic… little… one… of… you… you’re a long way from Snowden and your brother doesn’t have any influence here. No one will ever care if you’re gone… not even your own brother.”

The Rat Monster grinned and made sure that his brass knuckles were ready and very visible. “Dis here’s our turf… ya ain’t got permissions ta be here or go takin’ anythn’.”

Red felt the magic tension in the air rising “the dump don’t belong ta anyone… so quit _mouse_ ing off at me or tryin’ ta _cheese_ me off an’ give me the tough guy act ya slimy sewer rat… you and ‘my little brony’ over there can kiss my coccyx.” He knew pissing them off more wasn’t helping, but if he could stall long enough for Mina and Vera to get their Stars Damned coccyx’s over to him so he could get them all out of there that’d be great.

The two large Monsters were even more enraged by the Skeleton’s attitude and prepared to attack the low HP Monster. They figured they were going to be doing him a solid by putting him out of his misery considering how his own brother treated him. That and they could pin the Collar up on the wall at the main entrance to the Dump as a reminder of what happens to Monsters that think they can take what they want in their territory.

The Rat Monster grinned with an even better thought “I knows what we’s should do afters we Dust ya… we’s should cut yer Collar in halfsies an’ post one piece at da entrance as a warning and da oddah half on yer bros doorstep inna pile’a yer dust.” Both monsters chuckled at that and got ready to fight.

A deep, rumbling growl came from the enraged Skeleton Monster as his magic flared even stronger and his phalanges twitched in anticipation of attacking first. As much as those two were just asking to be dusted, he knew he couldn’t afford another increase to his EXP or LV so soon after the last. Not if he didn’t want to get lost in the LV high he’d get.

But before anyone could react, something fell down a nearby trash pile that looked like a doll and made a garbled noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some stupid pics i did with Gatcha Life
> 
> [The Skelebits](https://sta.sh/2vhn03qnwic)
> 
> [ganging up on Red](https://sta.sh/02g8uznuuwpa) (not actual size)


	6. someBONEY had a BLAST(er)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So to help all of you with keeping track of everyone...
> 
> BEHOLD MY GENIUS NAMING SKILLS!!!
> 
> deter **MINA** tion  
> br **AVERY**  
>  jus **TICE** (Tess)  
> kind **NESS** (Nessy)  
> pa **TIEN** ce (pronounced and spelled Shen)  
> integ **RITY**  
>  perse **VERA** nce

Red tried not to outwardly react as he heard something tumbling down the nearby trash pile closest to the Aaron Monster. He glanced over just enough that he could still see what the other two were doing. _no no no no no…_

The Rat monster started to glance over past his pal when he let out a high pitched screech. “Somethin’ just fukkin’ bit me!” Snatching up his tail, he suddenly went wide-eyed when he saw the two adjacent holes and heard a quiet hissing sound. “It’s a freakin’ snake! I just got bit by a snake!!!” Before he could react further, he screeched again and started hopping on one foot. “It bit me again!!!!! It’s fukkin’ poisonus!!! KILL IT!!! KILL IT!!!!!!”

Doing a quick CHECK, Red could see the Rat Monster was taking a very small amount of Poison damage. As he glanced at the Aaron, he saw he was holding a doll with a pull string hanging out of its back. _that must’ve been what fell… so it was a distraction… thank stars it wasn’t one of them… but they’re small ‘nough ta be a snake snack…_

The Aaron threw the doll in a random direction and looked around wildly between Red and the area near his buddy. Since he hovered off the ground, he couldn’t get bit, but it already did some damage to…

The Aaron let out a scream as his hands flew up to his face in pain. “MY FACE!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!!”

Red watched with wide eye sockets as three pinky bone sized, sharpened red bones had flown across the narcissist Monster’s face from the direction the doll fell from. They disappeared as soon as they made contact so no one saw what made the marks but him. The pattern of the cuts made it look like something with claws raked across his face. With the attention focused on the Aaron this time, Red had a feeling he needed to look at what was going on with the Rat. Just as he thought, he could see something moving by the Rat’s feet. He could just make out a tiny form with purple glowing bone constructs in each hand that almost looked like they were dripping or oozing some kind of mana. Instantly, after a quick downward stabbing motion with both arms, they dodged back out of eyesight with another hissing sound as the Rat Monster screeched again in pain and fury.

Flailing his arms in a panic and nearly hitting his buddy, the Aaron took a swing at anything nearby with a crazed look in his eyes. They didn’t even seem to be aware of Red still standing there a few feet away from them considering the attacks all came from every direction but his.

Suddenly the Aaron felt something small hit him in the shoulder as the Rat screeched from another ‘bite’. As he turned to see what it was, a voice came from his other side.

“…hello muthafukkah…”

As the Aaron went to whip his head back in the other direction he screamed as an intense burning feeling erupted in his eye. He closed both of his eyes in agony as he continued to scream and dig at his face while falling over and knocking down his buddy in the process. He just barely registered a quiet voice near his head in his haze of pain.

“…who said the asshole was all by his _bone_ some, ya half-ass manure mare… me an’ my crew’re the only ones allowed ta dust that bag o bones… we gotta score ta settle with him… you an’ yer boy here ain’t gonna get between us… unless ya wanna take his place…” Mina saw the Aaron quickly shake his head and wince from the shooting pain the motion caused. “…time for you boys ta take a little nap…”

It took Red a moment to come to his senses enough to realize that Mina was signaling for him to knock the two writhing Monsters out. Neither could see what was going on any longer with the Aaron scrabbling at his eye and the Rat trying to weakly get out from under him in his poisoned and dazed state while mumbling “Snakes… why’d it haveta be snakes…”. They’d have no idea that Red was even helping, let alone even involved in the mess. Gabbing the two bone constructs still floating in the air, he spun them around to the blunt sides and cracked them in the heads hard enough to knock them out, but not enough to dust them. As the two large bone constructs de-summoned, his mind spiraled back to what the hell he just witnessed.

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

Red remembered panicking as he thought one of the little Skeletons was falling down the trash pile and getting the attention of the two much larger Monsters. Just a quick squeeze or stomp would Dust them easily… especially if there was Intent to it. He felt instant relief when he realized it was just a noise making baby doll that was being used as a distraction. But what about the snake? Was it an actual snake… a Snake Monster? The timing was just as suspicious as the doll, but he couldn’t help but worry about one of them getting eaten.

Then the discreet bone attack… he knew that was definitely Mina considering he saw the same attack earlier thrown at his bro. The way they sliced his face, no one would be the wiser that it wasn’t something with sharp claws. He had a feeling he should be looking at the other opponent and sure enough… the ‘bite’ was actually two sharp bone attacks close together and impaling simultaneously to mimic a snake’s bite. The bones disappeared as soon as they were used and the wound looked swollen. Considering the Rat Monster’s reaction each time and the CHECK… Vera must’ve been coating them with some kind of poison or venom.

The way the two of them kept taking turns attacking, it was keeping the larger two distracted enough that they didn’t have any clue what was going on and didn’t seem to be focused on him anymore. He still stood there watching in mild shock… yet enjoying the show and even feeling a little proud of how well the two were doing against the much larger and more powerful monsters. He didn’t want to butt in in case he hurt one of them by accident, but he was ready in case they needed him.

He tried not to get distracted by his thoughts, but before he knew it… he felt something… familiar… it was small, but the spike of magic was almost as familiar as his own… suddenly he realized there was a concentrated ball of bright red magic forming just out of sight unless you were looking for it. Everything felt like it was slowed down as he watched in shock as it started to take shape while it made a very faint humming sound. It didn’t look like it was any bigger than a baseball or tennis ball and it was more long than round as it started to take shape. As the glow receded… he began to see that it was… skeletal… a small skeletal head with red glowing eyelights that looked reptilian shaped and almost ablaze with magic and a split down the bottom of its jaw as it began to open its maw… the overall shape looked like it was some kind of reptile with horns tapered towards the back of its skull and red magic wafted from its nose holes and from between the sharp teeth and fangs of its mouth.

Before he knew it, its gaping maw was filled with coalescing red energy and he could almost feel heat coming from it. He just barely made out Mina saying something to distract the Aaron right before the construct was a blur of motion as it shot a superheated blast of energy from its maw and straight at the Aaron’s eye… at point blank range… in that moment he realized that Mina’s eyelights were identical to the shape, color, and intensity of the… blaster… no… Blaster… there was no mistaking it now… it was a tiny Gaster Blaster… half as big as Mina… it was so small he could cup it in one hand…

In his shocked daze, he realized the Aaron fell over and landed on the Rat. He would’ve laughed if he wasn’t still shell shocked… he managed to make out Mina’s little… speech… as he watched the smoke billow out from the Blaster’s maw before it disappeared in a flash of red colored magic and smoke. He was still distracted when he realized Mina was trying to get his attention. She kept pointing at his two bone constructs still floating in the air, pointing to the two prone monsters, and them making drumming or smashing motions. Moving almost automatically, he grabbed the two bones and made sure he only knocked the two unconscious… doing a quick CHECK to make sure they weren’t going to dust because of them… none of them needed to earn any EXP or LV. As his bone constructs disappeared, he continued to stand there slack jawed and eyelights blown.

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

“yo! bonehead!!” Mina shouted at Red as she finished her… parting gift for one of the unconscious monsters. As physically and magically exhausted as she was, she’d never had this much fun in her life and didn’t regret it one bit. Thankfully, Rity had realized that it was safe and climbed up to Red’s shoulder to help get his attention. As Mina saw him do a very slow blink, she yelled at him again. “…hey numbskull! shut yer bear trap of a mouth! yer lettin’ flys in… ya don’ want ‘em _buggin_ ’ ya later, do ya?”

Red slowly closed his mouth and blinked a few times as he chuckled at the pun. He glanced over at Rity as she stood on his shoulder smiling in relief and patting his cheekbone. She still looked pretty _shook_ up, but at least she wasn’t shaking like a leaf anymore. Looking back down, he saw Vera keeping watch while Mina waved him closer.

“…whaddya think?” She pointed to the crudely carved phallus on the Aaron’s face made with a sharp bone construct.

With a mischievous grin, Red answered “…that’s a pretty good dickfor…”

Without missing a beat, Rity had a confused look on her face and piped up “…what is a ‘dickfor’…” The second the question came out, she slapped her hands over her mouth as a dark blue blush erupted across her face.

Red and Mina immediately burst out laughing while Vera sighed and shook her head at the two sharp toothed idiots.

Rity attempted to smack Red on the cheek as she glared at him. “that was highly inappropriate and you know it!”

With a smirk, Red looked over to her “…but ya ain’t scared anymore, right.”

Opening and closing her mouth like a fish, she gave off a final huff and sat down on his shoulder.

As Red wiped a tear of mana from his eye socket, he got a closer look, careful not to knock Rity off her perch. He could just make out a small amount of Intent from the various wounds Mina caused. Not enough to result in any significant HP loss, but just enough to cause permanent scaring. He never did like those stuck up Aarons.

“…it sucks i can’t do anythin’ to chedder breath here… too much fur…” Mina pouted and gave the Rat Monster a kick.

Pulling a bowie knife out of his inventory, Red unsheathed it and started shaving hair off the Rat monster’s head. He chuckled as he saw three pairs of eyelights staring it him. “…what… knives don’ run outta magic… just gotta keep ‘em sharp and in good condition… good fer when ya don’ feel like wastin’ the magic or the other guy c’n sense an attack…”

Vera nodded at that “i see how that would be useful for in an emergency… that is very… sensible of you…”

As Red finished the ‘haircut’, he cleaned the blade and put it away. “my magic levels are high, but my endurance is crap… holdin’ those bone attacks that long was not fun… that’s why we didn’t shortcut back home… crap!” Red pulled out his phone to check the time. It was later than he planned, but not as late as he thought it might be.

 **redy4more:** ran in2 trouble

 **redy4more:** we won no hp loss 4 us

 **redy4more:** b home soon as magic ready

 **boss:** AS MUCH AS I AM ANNOYED WITH YOU RIGHT NOW I AM GLAD YOU ARE ALL SAFE

With a sigh of relief, he ran his phalanges down his face as he looked at the tiny Skeletons. Their knitted smocks were snagged from digging through the trash, though Vera’s was in the best shape from being on lookout more than scavenging. They were all going to need to get washed up before Edge would even let them think about eating dinner. He also needed to talk to Mina in private about that little ‘Special Attack’ of hers when he had the chance. Carefully sitting back up, he stretched a bit and held his hands out for the other two to climb on.

Mina chuckled as she took one last look at the half shaved Rat Monster that she had added a ‘personal touch’ to before letting Red know they were ready to go.

Red carefully picked up their bag of ‘treasures’ and shortcut straight to the Livingroom where his brother was waiting.

“Welcome Back Everyone. I Have A Bath Ready For The Little Ones With A Freshly Knit Smock For Each Of You. Bother, If You Could Remove Your Shoes Before You Track Filth Through The House And Then Drop The Little Ones Off In The Bathroom. I Will Start A Load Of Wash After You Are Done In The Shower So I May Clean Your Current Clothes. Also Drop The Bag Off Next To The Laundry Machines So That I May Take Out And Clean Anything That Is Machine Washable.” With that, he spun around and headed into the kitchen.

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

After everyone was clean and the laundry started, they all sat down at the kitchen table for dinner. Complete with freshly sanitized dishware that Edge had pulled out after sorting the bag from the dump. Granted there wasn’t enough of just one item to go around, so some had a fork and some had a spoon or some had a new plate and some still used his saucers. It was a start at least and he was happy that he could serve them his Famous Lasagna for dinner without them eating it with their fingers like a certain lazy brother of his did at times. He pulled out the garlic bread and began cutting tiny portions of lasagna for each of the little plates. He had been tempted to make a simple two layer one for them, but was concerned it would burn too easily from his passionate cooking skills. He made sure to trim any hard edges off the garlic bread so it was easier for them to take bites with such tiny little mouths.

“This Is Called Lasagna… It Is My Specialty And Pairs Very Well With Garlic Bread.” He carefully filled each of their cups with a splash of milk. He was glad he did not have to resort to using thimbles… even though they were the perfect size for them, they were not made for sitting with the open end up. Granted he could use a tiny glob of clay as a stabilizer but that was a waste of resources. The ones they found were around the size of those tiny plastic cups used for measuring out liquid medicine… a few actually were those same cups. The still boxed tea set they found only had enough pieces for four people so Shen quickly claimed one of the teacups without so much as a thank you. Rity, Nessy and Tess took the other three as Mina and Avery grabbed the medicine cups both grumbling about not wanting the girly cups anyway. Vera was the last to take hers as she sat down on her legs and held her hand under the cup as she took a sip… it reminded Edge of a character drinking tea from one of Alphy’s Animes… correction ‘Human Research Materials’.

Once again, all eyelights were on Mina, waiting for the test bite to make sure it was safe to eat. Mina was proud of being the strongest of them… not physically… that was always going to be Avery… but the least likely to get sick from something or not gag from the taste. She gave them a thumbs up and nodded with a happy hum as she shoveled in another huge mouthful.

Edge saw the rest start to eat, some messier than others… Mina and Avery seemed as bad as his brother… almost like they were competing on who ate the fastest. Shen was the most… proper… the rest ate like any normal person with even the smallest amount of proper table manners. Now that they all seemed more relaxed, he took a better look at each of them. At first glance they all looked identical except for the color of their ‘hair’ and eyelights. Each had a different style of ‘hair’ and unless standing in a row, or the shortest standing next to the tallest, you would think they were all the same height. Granted it was the easiest to tell that Nessy was the smallest of the group. He remembered when he picked her up… she seemed no heavier than a paperclip or a feather… at least when he had picked up Rity he could tell he had something in his hand.

Tess glanced at the two inhaling their food “…you know you may slow down and actually taste your food… there is no need to rush…”

“…fime…”

“…ffmff…”

“…and do not speak with your mouths full…”

With a roll of red and orange eyelights, the two slowed down slightly and took only moderately smaller mouthfuls.

Edge watched Tess go back to what she and Rity were doing before scolding the more… rowdy of the group. He noticed earlier that Nessy seemed to be taking very dainty bites and eating very slowly. It seemed like they were encouraging her to eat… perhaps she didn’t like it… or had difficulty eating in general. He gently tapped Tess on the shoulder and motioned for her to climb on his hand. She whispered she would be right back to the other two and climbed on, holding his thumb as he carefully brought her over to him for a more private conversation. Edge tried to talk as quietly as he could in case it ended up being a more personal topic. “Does She Not Like The Meal?”

Tess sighed and shook her head “…the meal is wonderful… we have never eaten such rich and flavorful food before.” She saw Edge blush with pride for a moment. “…unfortunately that also means that some have more difficulty eating such foods… it is not that they do not like it… more that it is too… strong tasting?”

Edge thought a moment “The Tomato Paste and Garlic Can Be On The Strong Side At Times… Or Perhaps It Is The Acidity… Would It Help If I Added Something To Counteract That?”

“possibly? though little nessy always has trouble eating at times… she also has the weakest… constitution of us… not like those two…” She pointed at Avery and Mina as they were licking their plates while they waited for another serving.

Edge chuckled at that as he gave the two another portion while Red rolled his eyelights when he made him get his own.

“Yes… Red Has A Similar… Eating Habit…” He sighed and continued “I… Used to Have A Similar… Issue… Like Nessy… When We Were Very Young And Fending For Ourselves On The Street… I Had… Difficulty Eating What My Brother Scrounged For Us… He Would End Up Waiting To Eat… So He Could Eat What I Could Not… Though With His Low HP… He Couldn’t Exactly… Tolerate Something That May Have Been Rotting Or Poisonous… Even Now I Have… Difficulty Eating Something That Was Not Made By My Own Hands… Not That I Don’t Trust My Own Brother Mind You… But Trust Me When I Say To Never Let Him Actually Cook Anything More Complex than those Water Sausages he sells off as Hot Dogs.” Edge couldn’t help but cringe at that thought. “And As Much As He Enjoys Eating At Grillby’s… Let Us Just Say It Is not That I Despise Greasy Foods Due To Preferring Healthier Options… Granted I Do… But That I Can No Longer… Tolerate The Taste of It… Though I Am Not Really Concerned If My Brother Has Ever Realized This Fact Or Not…”

Tess nodded in understanding as Edge tapped his jaw in thought.

“Is She Tolerant Of Something Sweet?” He saw her nod. “Excellent… Sugar Is Often Used To Combat Foods With Too Much Acidity.” With that, he placed her back down at her plate and then scooped a small amount of sugar with a spoon, sprinkling a small amount on Nessy’s portion of lasagna. “Give It A Moment To Dissolve And Then Try It, Little One”

Nessy watched the tiny white crystals dissolve before taking barely a nibble of the lightly sweetened lasagna. With a small grin and a quiet ‘thank you’ to Edge, she took an almost normal sized bite with a happy hum.

Edge, Tess and Rity all shared a warm smile of relief as they watched her actually eat something without pressure. Clearing his nonexistent throat, he checked to see if anyone except his brother needed any refills to their food or drink. As he plated more portions, he glanced at Red “As Much As This Pains Me To Say… I Believe It Would Be Nice If One Of Up Attempts To Procure More Of The… Condiments That The Little Ones Enjoyed… At Least The Ones We Do Not Already Have Enough Of. Some Of Them Used More Than Others Though It Can Wait Until After Work Tomorrow.”

“sure, bro… jus gimmie the list an’ i’ll take care of it…” He finished off his plate and watched for Mina to finish hers.

“No… I Will Make You A Copy So You Do Not Loose It In That Trash Filled Inventory Of Yours.” He quickly grabbed another piece of paper and copied his notes down before handing one to his brother. As he handed it to Red, he felt a gentle tugging before hearing a very quiet little voice.

“…c-can i… ha-have m-more, p-please?”

The room went dead silent as all eyes were on Nessy as she held out her little plate to Edge with a shy smile. As gently as he could, he took the plate and turned away before anyone could see him not tearing up. He didn’t miss the quiet sniffle or yellow tinted tears dripping down Tess’ happy face or the expression on his own brother’s… it wouldn’t surprise him if Red had caught on to what was going on. He made sure to add the sugar like last time after plating a slightly bigger portion this time… just in case. If she didn’t finish, there were plenty who would gladly do it for her. Setting it down, he gave her a gentle pat on the head “I Made Certain To Make It Special For You Like The Last One.” As she ate, he glanced around the table and saw that even the snobbish acting Shen and the stoic-like Vera had warm smiles on their faces as they watched the smallest one eat.

Red cleared his non-existent throat and stood up to put his plate in the sink. He was planning on getting Mina alone as soon as she was done eating so he could… interrogate her about her little… ‘Special Attack’. She only had a few more bites of her third… or was it fourth… portion. He was a little annoyed when they got ‘scolded’ for eating too fast, so he had a longer wait time. Right before he could confront the determined little Skeleton he paused when he saw the look on Edge’s face. _crap…_

Edge steepled his phalanges together and tapped them on his chin. “Sooooo… Now That Most Of You Are Finished Eating… I Think It Is A Good Time To Hear About This… Trouble Some Of You Got Into Today At The Dump. And No Shortcutting Out Of This Brother Or I Will Be Forced To Restrain You Until You Talk. Do I Make Myself Clear?”

“…crystal…” Red mumbled as he sat back down.

“…ooooo… somebody’s in trouble~” Mina teased as she poked at Red.

“…you realize that includes you too, ya little troublemaker…” Red poked back gently as he heard her swear under her breath. “…if i’m goin down, yer goin’ down with me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someBONEy's in troooouuuuble~
> 
> i had sooo much fun with the fight scene... 
> 
> wonder what Mina carved on Rat boi....
> 
> Also here's some stupid pics i did with Gatcha Life
> 
> [The Skelebits](https://sta.sh/2vhn03qnwic)
> 
> [ganging up on Red](https://sta.sh/02g8uznuuwpa) (not actual size)


	7. stop being so JUDGE-MENTAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone's a **little Judgey** * _wink_ *
> 
> a rather suspiciously calm Edgelord
> 
> and someone just can't keep their mouth shut  
>  _i'm looking at you Mina_

Red cleared his non-existent throat as he started sweating red tinted mana from his head. “…sooooo… uhhhh… how was yer day?” _that’s it… play it cool…_

With narrowed eye sockets, Edge huffed in annoyance. “Fine Until Your Little Lack Of Punctuality And Subsequent Text Informing Me Of An Altercation Proved It Otherwise.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Red managed a shaky grin before throwing a certain someone under the metaphorical bus. “…weeeell… technically… **_i_** didn’t get inta any fight… i wuz just standin’ there… ain’t that right rity?”

The dark blue ‘haired’ Skeleton nodded in agreement and stared Edge in the eyelights with a very serious look on her face. “yes… and i was safely hiding in his rancid smelling jacket pocket once we were aware of the two unwanted… ‘guests’ that seemed to have an issue with your brother and thought that no one would care for his demise as he was completely alone. they said many hateful remarks to him and even worse ones toward you and your position. i do not wish to repeat the words of those… loathsome individuals unless you truly deem them necessary. even with all that was said, your brother only summoned two bone attacks in a defensive position… i believe to act threateningly and stalling them with verbal abuse whilst he waited for us to reconvene with him.”

**_“…TRUTH... YOU ARE INNOCENT…”_ **

Edge quickly looked over to Tess who was in a position that someone would take while meditating. Except both her eye sockets were wide open and her yellow eyelights were bright and nearly blazing with magic while she stared straight at Rity. He had a feeling he did not want those eyelights too look directly at him right now with his high LV. Especially considering that was not her normal voice… it had that same strange echoey quality he had heard from his own brother on rare occurrences when he was in earshot of a Judging. He couldn’t help but shudder a moment.

Getting up, Rity brought over Vera and Mina… though the latter needed a bit more… encouragement… to sit in front of ‘The Judge’… as Tess was not truly in control at the moment. Rity placed a hand on each of their shoulders “o benevolent judge… do you find these two innocent or guilty of any exp or lv gain since your last check.”

**_“…BOTH INNOCENT…”_ **

“thank you… that will be all… you are dismissed…”

With that, Nessy shakily placed a gently glowing hand over Tess’ chest. The blazing yellow eyelights slowly fading back to their usual intensity as she let out a slow and shaky breath.

“i’m guessin’ judgy wanted ta come out an’ play without mommy’s permission again?” Mina grumbled, sitting back down near Red.

Rity sighed and sat back down as well. “…yes… that is why i felt it prudent to cut its session short. i don’t think it is a wise idea for it to have an… altercation with our kind hosts considering tess’ reaction to red’s stats when we met.”

“So I Take It That Was Not Normal?” Edge asked with a touch of worry.

Tess let out another shaky breath and patted Nessy’s hand to let her know she was all right. “normally i have better control of it, but sometimes it slips out. i generally only connect with it enough to do check’s and a low level… lie detector of sorts. thankfully none of the seven of us have ever dusted a fellow monster so the judge holds little threat to us… i have never willingly… summoned it, so when it ‘comes out to play’ as mina stated… it is difficult for me to regain control. the longer it is free… the more difficult it is…”

Rity piped up next before Tess could continue “being i have an integrity trait, the judge seems to at least listen to me as i am ‘impartial’ and embody ‘fairness’ according to it and since it does not seem to have a…” looking over at Red, she thought a moment. “…you said that you are the king’s judge… he… commands it, yes?”

Red grimaced and rubbed his neck. “yeah… normally i just do checks with it, but the king tells it when ta come out and when he’s done with it. takes a bit fer the effects ta wear off and i feel like sh… crap fer awhile afterwards. Gonna take a guess yer judge ain’t got that.”

With a nod, Rity continued “yes… between myself and nessy we are able to force it back. her kindness trait is the least threatening to it as well as the fact that a side effect of her healing ability is that it has a sort of… calming aura.”

Red closed his eye sockets a moment and sighed. “if it wasn’t fer the fact i’d end up on the ‘expendable’ list… i’d be jumpin’ at the chance ta give that thing the boot…” Even if they were somehow able to get away from the king, he didn’t think he’d ever be free of The Judge.

With a nod in agreement, Edge decided to change the subject back “So I Take It We Are Down To Questioning What Vera And Mina Did Or Did Not Do, Then.”

Fists rising with a loud whoop, Mina shouted “we kicked ass!!!!!!”

“Language!”

“language!”

Vera looked at the ginning idiot with a sigh “…we kicked neither posterior nor donkey as the only physical kicking you did was to my rat monster opponent after it was down and _your_ opponent was specifically an aquatic horse.”

Red stifled a laugh as he saw the look on his brother’s face… especially the little twitch it did when he was pretty sure Red got away with a hidden pun or joke.

“Did You Just…”

Red spoke up before Edge could finish his question “yup… these two had some pretty impressive skills goin’… that snake trick vera pulled on that rat monster was hilarious… even took _me_ a bit ta figure out what was goin’ on. really thought it _was_ a snake ‘til almost the end there. freakin’ stealth master here kept sneak attackin’ the poor schmuck by stabbing ‘im with a pair of sharp bones and hissin’ like a snake before hidin’ again. i noticed a low level poison effect on the guy by the way… care to explain?”

“a good magician never reveals their secrets… i do not ask how you… shortcut… do i?”

“spoilsport… anyway… every time the lil’ ninja here pulled that sneaky snake bite bit, _heh_ , it’d distract his aaron pal and then mina had some fun. one’d get hit an’ start yellin’ an’ while they were distracted, the other’d get hit… went back an’ forth so many times they had no clue what was goin’ on… think they fergot i was even there.”

Edge narrowed his eye sockets at his brother “Speaking Of… How _Did_ They Get The Drop On You, Hmm?”

“they didn’ exactly do that… vera gave me the heads up pretty quick, but the scumbags had the high ground on top of a pile and the angle i was at, i couldn’t see ‘em at first. ‘tween them keepin’ an eye on me an’ me waiting fer the others ta get ta me, wasn’t ‘bout ta shortcut outta there. figured i’d stall ‘till they got ta me, but they had other ideas.” Red quickly put a phalange up when he remembered something. “…almost fergot… the morons said the dump was their turf an’ they didn’t like anyone bein’ there or tryin’ ta take anythin’…”

“That Is… Not Right… I Shall Make Certain To Inform Captain Undyne Of That Piece Of Information Tomorrow.”

“y’ain’t gonna tell this ‘captain’ of yers ‘bout us, are ya?” Mina tensed up and glared at Edge for a moment.

“That Information Is On A Need To Know Basis And No One But Myself And My Brother Need To Know, NYEH HEH HEH!”

“nice…” Mina said with a sharp toothed grin, settling back down to in a relaxed position.

“She Knows That I Have Informants… Or More Appropriately, That My Brother Has Informants On Top Of His Own Information Gathering Skills, So She Would Have No Reason To Ask.” Edge waved a gloved hand to dismiss the idea.

Red suddenly got a wild idea “y’know what… since there’s some new illegal shi… stuff goin’ on… i might be able ta… commission alphys ta make me some… discreetly sized phones for our new… ‘informants’… need ta keep tabs on ‘em when we ain’t around… right?” he finished with a wink and a smirk.

“That Is Very Clever, Brother… I Was Actually A Bit Concerned About What To Do When We Go To Work Tomorrow. Granted I Know Doomfanger Can Defend Himself… Though It Sounds Like A Few Of Our Guests Can As Well. Though I Cannot Say For Certain Until I Hear The Rest Of The Story.” Edge leaned forward while trying to hide his slight smile.

Nudging Mina with a phalange, Red asked “ya wanna tell ‘im yer part or ya want me ta?”

Mina jumped up with spread out arms out and a huge grin like someone telling a ghost story over a campfire “…so there i was… helpin’ lil’ miss arts ‘n crafts there ta find as much girly crap as we could…” pausing after hearing an annoyed sound from Rity “…right… ya did find me that sweet trench coat… gotta show you guys later… anywutzit… i was about ta crawl out ta tell big red that we wuz done with that pile when i got the hint somethin’ was up. i made sure rity got ta safety since she ain’t a fighter… an’ no that ain’t an insult…”

Rity nodded in agreement before the two larger Skeletons could defend her. “i could not stop shaking at first… i am certain that red noticed it easily once i had gotten to his pocket. it was actually also a tactical choice… if things went… poorly… i would have used my gravity magic to grab mina or vera and pull them to safety.”

“Ah… That _Is_ An Excellent Strategy… Though You Seemed To Have Had Difficulty With The Door Earlier… Would That Not Have Been Strenuous As Well?”

Rity shook her head “…at that point we only had one meal and a short nap to replenish our magic as we had not had a filling meal or restful slumber for quite some time… not to mention how large the door was compared to myself as well as the fact that it is much easier to use that type of magic on something with a soul than an inanimate object…”

“…never really thought ‘bout it… but ya got a good point there…” Red hummed in agreement.

“…also it has always seemed like it is… easy to use our defensive magic between us and impossible to use our offensive against each other… like we are immune to it… does that make sense?” She saw the two larger Monsters nod a bit.

Mina made a loud noise to get everyone’s attention again “…as i wuz sayin’… soon as rity was good, i snuck over to a good hidin’ spot on a trash pile by the… aaron ya called it?” Continuing after seeing Red nod “…i was ‘bout head height, but a lil’ behind ‘im so he didn’ notice me… especially after we got started. saw that they wuz getting’ antsy and vera wuz almost ready ta go so i threw an attack at the pile next ta me that the jerks were standing next ta an’ knocked some stuff down ta distract ‘em before we started messin’ with ‘em… betcha thought it wuz one’a us fallin’… didntcha…”

Red simply rolled his eyelights and flipping up his middle phalange with a sharp toothed grin in response.

With a smirk, Mina continued “…so when they got distracted, vera did her lil’ stabby trick… an’ while the overgrown rodent was screamin’ like a lil’ girl… i did a triple shot o’ bones ‘cross pony boy’s stupid face. far as he knew he got raked by some claws… bones dis’peared ‘fore anyone but red saw ‘em. while he was throwin’ a shi… a fit ‘bout his ‘beautiful face’, vera took ‘er turn _cheesin’_ off the rat… i think that’s when red figured out the stunt we were pullin’… they were really freakin’ out by then an’ almos’ knockin’ each other out… funniest shi… stuff i’ve ever seen!”

“ya got no idea how much i was tryin’ not ta bust up watchin’ that… crap… wish i could’a taped it or somethin’.” Red chuckled a bit with a big grin on his face. _‘specially the next part… wonder how **that’s** getting’ explained…_

“…then i distracted the prissy pony with a choice one-liner and then **_pow_**! nailed ‘im point blank in the eye from th’ other direction when he wuz turnin’ his big fat head… guess the pretty pony won’t be _seein’_ anyone anytime soon!” Mina fell over, cracking up laughing.

Since Mina was in no shape to talk, Vera felt it was better to finish the tale. “…the… aaron was so panicked and distraught that he fell over and landed on his compatriot… who was getting quite weak and nauseous at that point from some kind of poison he had come in contact with.” Red had a deadpanned look on his face from that. “…since one was half blind and in quite a bit of pain and the other nearly unconscious from the impact and fall in his weakened state… neither were able to see as mina gave them an ultimatum of sorts by making them think we were some sort of… debt collector and that they were in the way… also that unless they wished to… compensate us… that red was off limits until his debt was paid in full. they seemed to come to an agreement and then mina silently signaled for red to knock them unconscious. again neither could see straight so they had no idea whom or what they had dealt with.”

Mina at last calmed down enough to finish “yup… an’ we left ‘em a little… reminder that they got their tails kicked…”

Red knew his old phone took horrible pictures, but he hoped it was enough to let his bro see the end result. He also had made sure to get a good view of Mina’s… artwork left on their faces. The dick pic on the Aaron and what was supposed to be a snake eating a mouse on the Rat Monster. He was pretty sure he’d get the gist of it when he saw it the next time he looked in a mirror. He knew Edge was hiding his excitement as he pulled his glasses out after taking the phone so he could get a better look.

After steeling his expression and giving the phone back, Edge cleared his non-existent throat “As Upset As I Am About The Lot Of You Avoiding Any Altercations… The Fact That You All Embraced That It Was To Be A Stealth Mission And You Certainly Did Everything With Stealth To The Point That No One Would Think To Retaliate Against My Brother… I Believe That What You All Did Was… Acceptable For The Circumstances… I Do Wish You All To Be More Careful The Next Time.”

Red raised an ‘eyebrow’ at that. _he’s… okay with it? mebby ‘cause they had the whole thing handled without havin’ ta worry ‘bout any kinda revenge comin’ back ta us or them…_

“I Applaud You, Brother, For Not Attacking Or Making Matters Worse While Being Concerned For The Well Being Of Our Charges. I Have Not Seen That Much Restraint From You For Quite Some Time. I Also Do Not Count The Times That Said Restraint Was Merely Due To The Fact That You Were Simply Being Lazy.” He gave his elder brother a warm smile before turning his attention to Mina and Vera. “As For You Two… I Am Equally Proud Of Your… Tag Teaming Skills Along With Not Having Any Outside Witnesses. Perhaps One Day I Shall See These Skills Personally As Well As Show You What My Brother And I Can Do In The Heat Of Battle.”

Almost everyone seemed to nod in agreement to that idea. Nessy didn’t look interested and Shen rolled her eyelights while mumbling ‘whatever’. Avery and Mina seemed the most excited about it while Vera shook her head with a sigh and tried to hide a faint grin.

“According To Your Story, Everything Was Accomplished With Bone Attacks… Though I Am A Bit Confused As To How That Could Be The Cause Of Such An… Extreme Injury To The Aaron’s Eye… It Looks Almost… Melted…” Edge’s eyelights quickly glanced at his brother in a silent question.

“…been wonderin’ that m’self… care ta ‘splain or should i take a crack at it?” Before anyone could react, Red quickly pinned Mina with his left hand to prevent any escaping or magic use. He saw most of the others get ready to defend as their eyelights started glowing brighter.

“lemme go ya asshole!!!” Mina screamed before latching a mouthful of sharp teeth on one of Red’s phalanges.

“shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…” Red immediately switched hands and made sure he couldn’t get bit again as he shook his injured hand. He could see the tiny teeth marks had gone pretty deep and wasn’t surprised if he eventually saw some marrow bleed out. “i jus’ want some frikkin’ answers without ya runnin’ off ya brat! now alla ya need ta calm the hell down so mina here c’n tell me how that was done.”

“why ya gotta be pushy ‘bout it… ya didn’ do this with vera!” Mina practically spat, eyelights glowing in anger.

“cause vera didn’t summon a stars damned mini **gaster blaster**!” Red screamed as he was practically gasping for air, trying to keep from hyperventilating in his panicked state.

Everyone in the room went wide eyed at the statement… some in panic, some in anger, and some in utter confusion.

“Brother?”

“…i… i know what i frikkin’ saw…” Red was still trying to calm down from his near panic attack as he looked around the table frantically with blown out eyelights.

“what did you call it?” Mina asked with growl and an enraged look.

“a gast…”

“why the hell are you callin’ it that! quit sayin’ **_his_** name!!”

“…’cause he’s the asshole that created it or discovered it or whatever the hell he did… and ‘cause he was the only one that could summon one until he decided to **_experiment_ _on_ _me_**!” Both of his eyelights went out, quickly raising his left hand… his control hand, his left eye flared with overflowing magic as he instantly summoned his Blaster while concentrating enough to not have it automatically charge up or attack those nearby like he normally did.

“ _Brother_ …”

“…i… i got it, bro… not… not gonna attack…” Red tried to calm down further as he pushed his Intent towards the large skeletal construct… willing it to be calm and not attack for a change.

Everyone at the table was stock still and holding their unneeded breaths as the large, animal-like skeletal head floated in the air above the table with a low growl. Its eyelights were the same glowing red as its ‘master’… a similar crack running near its left eye socket… its teeth and fangs just as sharp if not sharper looking… most of its features were sharp and angular, including the multiple protrusions coming out the sides and top of its head like horns. It looked almost demon like and very much alive and sentient as it seemed to study the group of tiny Skeleton Monsters silently without moving anything but its eyelights.

“…i showed ya mine… howsabout ya show me yers…” Red chuckled a little as he tried to grin at Mina. “…no attackin’…”

Mina looked up the giant bestial head then over to Tess who gave a quick nod. A “…fine…” quietly grumbled out.

With that, Red let go and watched closely, right hand reached out and with closed eye sockets in concentration. He watched as what looked to be a glowing ball of red energy started growing in the air, same as last time. Eventually forming a small reptilian shaped skeletal head with overly large red glowing eyelights with slitted black pupils that matched Mina’s once they were finally opened again. With a few blinks, most likely adjusting the altered eyelights… which considering they had changed shape, probably did. Again he saw a lot of similarities to his blaster… granted this one was a little bigger than half Mina’s size. Though if it was looking straight down it would probably be around the same height. It only had one set of horn-like protrusions, though they were tapered back more than his own Blaster. It also seemed to share the same facial scars that Mina had… just like him and his did. _so it’s not just a mini version of mine…_ It also seemed to be generating a bit of heat, like a tiny furnace.

Edge finally broke the silence “It Is… Strange That Your Eyelights Changed To Match Your Blaster… Granted My Brother’s Looks The Same As His, But His Eyelights Always Look Like That. I Wonder… Can You See What It Sees?”

Mina scratched a cheekbone “…ehhh… kinda? it’s like when somethin’ happens an’ ya get double vision… ‘cept the double is dif’rent? gives me a frikkin’ headache… usually i just kinda have it lookin’ the same way i am or close my eyes so i only see what it sees. whadabout you, big red?”

“…never really paid attention since i only ever bring it out as a last resort in battle… too busy goin’ on reflexes an’ instinct to bother… not noticin’ it right now, but mebby mine’s diff’rent?” He noticed the two blasters cautiously checking each other out and lightly growling at each other, but not in a menacingly way. “…never kept it out this long either… usually it’s out, does its thing, and back where it comes from pretty quick.”

“I Noticed It Took You Much Longer To Summon Yours… Is That Normal?”

“…yeah… it’s like… wherever they come from is really far away or somethin’… it’s pretty sweet how fast you got yours out… i might not be very good at it, but i’m still faster than th’ others… fuuuuuuuuge…” Mina froze and started quietly swearing, not missing the angry or annoyed looks the others gave off as well as the raised ‘eyebrow’ of both of the larger Skeletons. “…ya ain’t gonna let that go… are ya…” finishing with a huff.

“nnnnnnnope…” Red answered as he popped the ‘p’ at the end and let his Blaster de-summon.

“…didn’ think so… gotta put away mine first… only one c’n come out atta time fer some reason…” Mina grumbled, de-summoning the tiny Blaster. Again it went away in a flash of red magic and a puff of smoke. The temperature around them went back to normal as well. After blinking a few times as they went back to normal, Mina sat back down, but far away enough to keep from getting a smack for the slip-up. “…an’ don’ get mad if any of us can’t do it… not our fault the things don’t show up some times… vera’s is the worst about ever showing up… nessy’s scared of hers so she pretty much don’t bother either… and shen couldn’t care less so again… she don’t bother.”

“Still, I Am Rather Curious As To What Each Of You Are Capable Of In Case Of Any Emergency That May Happen And My Brother And I Are Unable To Come To Your Aid Quickly. We Will Attempt To Prevent That From Happening, Of Course, But It Is Always Better To Have More Than One Contingency Plan. We Would Not Like To Think That Just Because My Brother And I Are Able To Use Bone Attacks And We Have Seen More Than One of You Use Them, That You Are All Able To Do So. For Example, My Brother Can Use Those Infuriating ‘Shortcuts’ Whereas I Cannot… Not That I Would Use Such A Lazy Ability To Bypass Using The Stairs Like Someone I Know.” Edge smirked as he saw Red roll his eyelights again.

Tess thought a moment as she glanced at the others. “…i… suppose it will be all right to inform the two of you as we do not all have the same types of magic due to our… unique circumstances…” _i just hope we do not regret trusting them…_


	8. a skeleTON in your CLOSET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally get a name... i now dub them **Skelebits**!!!!!
> 
> We finally get to know more about them and what they can do, but not everyone's happy about that, of course

Tess wondered how well revealing to the two Skeleton Monsters what they could do would go. They never let **_him_** know about any of their abilities… **_he_** would have only exploited them and forced them to use them in ways they never would voluntarily. Being practically failures seemed safer as long as they gave **_him_** no reason to Dust them for being useless. Not that Red or Edge would do such a thing, especially after everything they did to help them so far. “so who shall go first? i believe it would only be fair if the two of you go first as telling us would not be as detrimental as us telling you.”

Red simply shrugged his shoulders “meh… s’fine with me… howsabout you bro?”

“I Believe That Seems Fair And A Good Way To Build More Trust Between Us. I Am Quite Skilled In The Use Of Various Types Of Bone Attacks For Offence And Defense As Well As Using Orange And Blue Attack Magic. Are You Familiar With Those Types Of Attacks?” He saw the group nod and continued “I Am Also Able To Use Gravity Magic Though My Brother Is Much More Skilled In The Various Uses Of It. I Prefer Close Combat Fighting And Forming Strategies So I Am Many Steps Ahead Of My Opponent Rather Than Wasting Precious Magic Reserves. Even Though I Have Incredibly High Endurance Levels, My Magic Reserves Are Not Nearly As Large As My Brother’s… Granted It Is Still Rather High Compared To Most Monsters.” Edge tapped his jaw in thought and motioned for his brother to take his turn.

Red wasn’t as thrilled to say his piece… he hoped that just the basics would be enough. There were some things he still wasn’t comfortable fully explaining to his bro about yet. The less Edge remembered about when they were younger the better. “i’m pretty much the opp’site of my bro with most stuff. my endurance is shi… crappy, but my magic reserves’re high… i can use bone attacks like my bro, can’t do them fancy attacks he can do, but i can summon a skele _ton_ more atta time then him, _tibia_ honest.” He ignored Edge’s reaction to the puns and continued. “ya seen my shortcuts… c’n only take ‘em ta places i’ve been to, like my bro said i’m real good at gravity magic and blue attacks, but i stink at orange attacks. he fergot ta tell ya that he’s real good with fine control… i’m better at brute force. i don’t get hit much with my mad dodgin’ skills… ya know ‘bout the judge since ya got one too, an’ ya saw my ga… my blaster.”

Tess could sense there was more to it than that, but there were no lies told and understood not fulling explaining certain things. Tess still didn’t understand The Judge completely and did not want scare the others more than necessary. Perhaps getting a moment alone with Red would help… he might be willing to explain more about it. It was not healthy fearing the day it gained control permanently or caused harm to those undeserving of it. “i can create a basic bone attack in my hand as well as something more like bone fragment projectiles that i am able to launch. they cause a small explosion of sorts when they come in contact with something. they are more of an irritant or a distraction than an actual attack though. the others have told me that i am rather quick on my feet and very skilled at dodging. i am also a… host… for the judge, though i am uncertain if it is the same as yours, and i can detect if someone lies.”

Red nodded in agreement and gave a look that he hoped was understood. As much as he hated anything to do with The Judge, he hated to leave Tess in the dark when it was obvious he knew more about it. He relaxed after seeing Tess give him a relieved smile.

“do you wish for me to attempt summoning my… ‘blaster’ now or after we all have all told you about what we are able to do?” Most of them were not comfortable with the intimidating attack, but if this is what it took to assure their safety then they would have to at least try.

Edge finished taking his notes and answered before his brother could. “If You Do Not Mind Trying Now… That Way If You Are Unable To Do So At This Time, You Can Make Another Attempt At The End.”

Tess, right hand held out, concentrated on summoning the blaster. After a moment there was a glowing ball of yellow energy that seemed to form similar to how Mina’s did, granted much slower. Instead of a skull with a long, wide snout that narrowed at the end, hers was more roundish with an incredibly long, beak-like mouth that stuck out with a downward curve at the end. Where the eyes would be were large round sockets that took up almost the whole side of the slender head. The eyes, or rather eyelights were bright yellow and took up the entire eye socket with only a small ‘pupil’ in the middle. Small sparks of electric discharge seemed to crackle around it as it gave everyone in the room an almost judge-like stare. As Tess’ eye sockets opened, the others could see the yellow eyelights were just as blown out as the blaster’s. After a moment and letting out a breath, it disappeared in a flash of yellow energy.

“i apologize, but that was the best i could do for now as none of us have practiced much with them. we did not wish to get caught with them and subjected to more intense… tests. i have noticed that when i have it summoned, i don’t seemed to be effected by anything electrical in nature and it seems to have that type of elemental magic.”

“the thing def’nitely don’ look like mine… looked like some kinda freaky bird or somethin’. dem eyelights were creepy as hell… i agree with thinkin’ it has some kinda electrical based magic.” _i swear that thing was judgin’ me… with a capital ‘j’_

“At A Later Time We Can Study It further As Well As Help You Train With It If You Wish To Do So. I Agree Its Eyelights Were A Bit… Unnerving. Who Would Like To Go Next?”

With a grumble of complaint, Avery stood up with crossed arms to go next while pointedly staring straight at Red in the process. “i’m physically the strongest one of us and can crack a skeleton’s skull with a wrench.”

Edge’s eye sockets went wide with shock, whipping his head to look at his brother with glare. “I Assume This Is Why The Back Of Your Skull Was So Damaged When I Came Home This Morning?!? Is There A Reason You Felt It Was Not Important To Inform Me Of This?”

Red scratched the back of his neck as he tried to shrink into his jacket… at least until he realized he didn’t have it on since it was being washed. “i did… my exact words were ‘some _tool_ tried to _wrench_ some info outta me’… didn’ think ya’d believe me if i tol’ ya i got beat up by an ittty bitty lil’ skeleton monster.” Mumbling under his breath, he added “…was worse ‘fore nessy fixed it an’ i ate the ‘burg ‘n fries…”

Before Edge could argue, he let out a large puff of air and tried to calm down. “Fine.” He swore he heard Red say something else, but didn’t question it. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like it.

With a sigh, Red added “ya know… it’s kinda a pain ta keep sayin’ lil’ bitty skeletons an’ stuff… mebby we should just call ya ‘the girls’ to make it easier?”

Avery looked offended and said a very firm “no. don’t like being called a girl… not a boy either.”

Mina walked over and gave Red’s arm a kick “i tol’ ya… don’ call me girly!”

Edge looked over to Avery. “Would You And Mina Prefer They/Them Pronouns?”

Thinking a moment, Avery nodded and looked over at Mina.

Mina pouted a bit and grumbled “don’t care… jus’ not girly…”

“Does Anyone Else Prefer Non-Feminine Pronouns?” Edge looked at the rest of the little skeletons. Shen looked at him like he was an idiot while Nessy and Rity politely shook their heads no.

Tess spoke up next. “she/her and they/them are all fine to me… i believe vera feels the same as well.”

Edge saw Vera nod in agreement. “So Nessy, Shen, And Rity Prefer Female Pronouns… Avery and Mina Prefer Non-Binary… And Tess And Vera Are Fine With Either Of Those Options. My Brother And I Prefer Male Pronouns… I Would Take A Guess That Doomfanger Prefers Male As Well, But I Am Unable To Verify That As I Do Not Speak Cat.” He saw them nodding in agreement… or in the case of a certain stubborn few, not arguing the point.

Red threw his hands in the air “screw it… mebby we should just call ya ‘the smalls’…” He saw the deadpanned look on his brother’s face as well as a few of the others. “…fine… what if we make ‘itty bitty skeletons’ shorter? like… howsabout… skelebits?” He saw mostly nods in agreement and the usual few looks of indifference.

With a roll of his eyelights, Edge huffed “Now That We Have That Seemingly Settled, May We Continue?”

With a shrug, Avery continued. “i like workin’ out and trying ta get stronger… i can make bones an’ do orange attacks… can’t launch ‘em… have ta throw ‘em… i’d rather use ‘em like clubs… more fun that way…” Holding out their right hand, they tried to summon their Blaster.

Like the other two, it started with a ball of energy… though orange colored like their Soul Trait. The skull that started to form was both long and wide, much more solid and heavier looking with a pair of very long and sharp canine teeth and a powerful looking jaw. The orange eyelights, which Avery’s now matched, were much smaller than the eyelights on the Blasters Tess and Mina summoned… more beady and focused. It glared at the two larger Skeletons like they were prey even though it could easily fit in Red’s hand.

Red’s bones rattled as he gave an involuntary shiver as it stared him down before disappearing quicker than the others. “whatever the hell that thing was, it looked like it could rip my arm off…”

“i feel even tougher when i get it out… can’t do it very long…” Avery sat with a huff of annoyance at their lack of magic reserves, hiding the smug feeling from seeing the much larger Skeleton Monster unnerved by their Blaster.

“Some Monsters Are More Suited To Physical Fighting Rather Than Magical Attacks. There Is Nothing Wrong With That As I Prefer That As Well. Everyone’s Fighting Style Is Different.” Edge hoped that would help them feel better about their lower magic capacity.

Mina stood up and playfully shoved Avery with a sharp tooth smile. “i c’n make sharp bone attacks an’ me an’ tess’re the only ones that c’n launch ‘em… they get red colored but don’ seem ta have any special magic to ‘em ‘cept i c’n make it so they don’ take any hp… i can make a bunch atta time though… ya saw my blaster already… the others say it gets real hot around it but i don’ feel it an’ its blast melts stuff…” Sitting down, they hoped that was good enough for the brothers.

Edge tapped his pencil on his mandible. “Perhaps It Has Fire Based Magic. It Would Explain The Heat It Produced As Well As The Steam And Smoke That Came From It.” He only received a shrug from the red-haired… ‘Skelebit’.

Next, Rity stood up and cleared her non-existent throat. “i am able to create basic bone attacks and use gravity magic… it is easier to use on those with souls rather than inanimate objects. i can also use it to move my bone attacks to seem like i am launching them, but i cannot actually do that like tess and mina.” Holding out her right hand like the others, a ball of dark blue magic formed in the air as it took shape.

It had the similar shape and bulkiness of Avery’s Blaster though the snout was a bit stubbier. The canine teeth were longer and more slender and the eye sockets were a bit bigger, but not as big as Tess’ Blaster. The deep blue eyelights were larger than Avery’s Blaster and much friendlier looking, even though the teeth were still a bit intimidating. There seemed to be some moisture glistening on the surface of the Blaster, but before anyone could study it further, it disappeared back to where it came from.

“that thin’ looked just as creepy as avery’s blaster… ‘cept it didn’ look like it wanted ta tear my arm off.” He saw a few drops of moisture on the table where the Blaster had been hovering. _wonder if it has some kinda water based magic._

Looking up at the two large Skeletons, Nessy shakily stood up to go next. “i-i-i c’n m-make b-b-bones a-a-an’ use h-healin’ m-m-magic… c-c’n put it in f-food too… i-i-i can p-put my m-magic ‘round a s-soul ta pr’tect it f-from getting’ hurt.” With a trembling hand, she concentrated on summoning her Blaster.

The glowing green ball of magic took a while to finally form into something solid, but disappeared a few seconds after it finally appeared. Tess and Rity quickly came over to comfort her as she continued to shake from the strain on her magic.

Red thought a moment before speaking. “kinda looked like a weird gyftrot head, but without the antlers.”

“I Agree… It Did Look Similar To One And The Eyelights Were Most Definitely Very Non-Threatening.”

Tess piped up for Nessy since she was starting to doze off in her arms. “we do not know anything else about it as that was the longest she has been able to keep it summoned.”

Edge mulled over his notes so far before saying anything. “I Would Think It Has Some Kind Of Healing Or Defensive Type Magic Such As Shielding. That Is What I Get From What She Has Told Us About Her Magic As Well As The Similarities Of Each Of The Blasters To Their Summoner.” He waved a hand in dismissal as he continued “That Is Something To Look At Later As I See That Bringing Out Your Blasters Is Rather Draining To Many Of You.” He wanted to make sure that they didn’t think they were going to be forced to use them or think of practicing with them as ‘experiments’. That term always made him rather uncomfortable and he never missed how his brother would hide a flinch whenever he heard it.

With a dramatic sigh, Shen stood up with her hands on her hips. “i suppose i shall go next… i am able to summon bones and use blue attack magic on them.” Putting her right hand out with a roll of her eyelights, a ball of cyan colored magic started to form. Once it formed they saw it had a long head and muzzle area with small sharp teeth and only slightly elongated canines. The eye sockets weren’t overly large and the eyelights that filled them were a soft cyan color. The air around it seemed to drop in temperature and a light mist came from its maw before it disappeared again. “happy now?” Shen stated with annoyance as she flipped her long ecto hair and primly sat back down.

Trying not to grit his teeth, Edge simply answered “Yes, Thank You For The Demonstration. I Would Hazard A Guess That It May Have Some Kind Of Ice Based Magic Due To The Cold That Radiated From It.” The others nodded in agreement.

Vera stood up last and walked over to the middle of the table. “as much as i would prefer to keep silent on what i can do, i can see where it may cause issues if the two of you were not informed. i am the only one besides mina that can create sharpened bone attacks and if i focus my magic into them, it causes a mild poison effect on whomever they are inflicted on.” She saw the smug grin on Red’s face, confirming his suspicions on that particular little trick she had. She ignored his look and continued. “i can also travel from one shadow to another as long as it is in my line of site… if the shadow is too faint or i cannot see it, it will not work.”

Red grinned and winked at Vera “soooooo… that means ya can shortcut ‘tween shadows, huh?”

Pinching the area between her eye sockets, Vera sighed in annoyance. “i prefer calling it shadow walking… and yes that is how i was able to get to the bookshelf this morning and keep up with you from my perches above you at the dump. i am unable to take anyone with me as i do this though.” Holding out her right hand, she closed her eye sockets in concentration as she tried to summon her Blaster.

After about a minute of concentration, a purple ball of energy started to form in front of her. Another minute later, an almost round skull with tiny sharp teeth and slightly longer canine teeth formed with eye sockets just as large if not larger than Tess’ Blaster. Its huge eyelights glowed a dark purple with vertical slit-like pupils that dilated as it looked around at the group with annoyance for a few seconds, staring at Red the longest, before disappearing.

“i am rather surprised i was able to actually summon it granted it did not stay any longer than usual. it is as if it does not want to leave wherever it is summoned from.” Vera sat back down to listen to what the brothers would say about hers.

“def’nitely seems that way ta me too. hard ta tell what trick it might have, i’d play it safe an’ guess it might have some kinda poison affect like you have.” Red didn’t feel like taking any chance on him or his bro getting hit with any type of status effects, especially with his pitiful HP.

Edge nodded in agreement, he didn’t want to take a chance that Red would get severely hurt from a chance mishap with any type of status effects that could directly impact his HP. He never wanted to see his older brother go through the stages of Falling Down… it was a miracle he survived the last time. No sense of tempting fate more than once over something that could be avoided. Looking around the table, he could see that the… Skelebits were getting tired… most likely exhausted from using their magic more than they normally would. _With Proper Meals And Sleep Schedules, Their Magic Levels Should Be Much More Stable._

Seeing several yawns coming from the tiny Skeletons, Red figured they had enough excitement for the day. “so, boss… what’re yer plans fer where they’re sleepin’ tonight?”

Standing up quickly, Edge started to clean up from dinner now that everyone seemed to have eaten their fill. “Brother, If You Could Be So Kind As To Take Care Of The Dishes, I Shall Get Started On Their Sleeping Arrangements. I Would Gladly Accept Your Help With My Task If You Do Not Mind, Rity.”

Rity happy agreed and quickly ran over to Edge so he could pick her up. “i already have a plan for the beds themselves if you know where we are to place them.”

Edge nodded as he took her over to the bag of ‘prizes’ from the dump so she could point out what she had in mind.

<(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)> <(｀^´)>

Eventually there were 7 little doll beds, each with a heart shaped sticker on the headboard to match their Soul colors. The bag of makeup sponges were perfect for both their mattresses and pillows. The sponges were scored to be taken apart for various sizes and shapes, but except for the ones for the pillows, the larger ones were left in one piece. Edge helped her sew scraps of fabric to make matching pillowcases and bed sheets that were made tight so the sponges wouldn’t separate by accident as well as a blanket to cover up with. If needed they’d look for something thicker later.

Rity was happy that Red had found the pocket sized sewing kit since the needles and scissors were small enough that she could use them. Granted the scissors were only strong enough to cut the thread and not the fabric, it was still a time saver not needing Edge to cut things for her so often.

Once they were done, Edge lead her over to a small linen closet he had already emptied out and adjusted the shelf heights in earlier while Red was at the Dump. He had installed a ladder of sorts he had made with some extra strong yarn and some sticks he gathered from outside. He made certain they would be able to use it without it coming loose and scraped the ‘top’ of each ‘step’ so they were flat for easier climbing. He also made certain to check that the gap at the bottom of the door was large enough for them to crawl in or out when the door was shut. He would work on something better later but at least for now they had privacy and no-one that might visit would notice anything off.

“Brother, If You Are Done With The Dishes, Could You Help Our Guests Over To The Linen Closet So I Can Get Them Settled, Please.” He gathered the finished beds while he waited for the others to join them. When he went to turn around though, he saw Doomfanger stroll up to him with a curious _murr_ while the other six Skelebits rode on his back. “Never Mind, ‘Fang Has Already Assisted Me With That Task, Though I Sill Would Like You To Join Us.”

Red shortcut near Edge, still drying his phalanges off and keeping his distance from the cat. “…’sup, bro…”

“This Is Where The… Skelebits Will Be Sleeping For Now And I Wanted To Show You What I Have Done So Far. I Made Certain That Even When The Door Is Closed, They Can Come And Go From The Gap In The Door. Could You Help Pick Half Of Them Up So That They Can Get A Better Look.” He saw Red nod and reach down for a few of them.

Once they could all see, Rity spoke next. “there are several shelves available and we can put up some cloth or something similar up to make separate bedrooms for us. we just need to know who would like which shelves and wants to be ‘shelf mates’ so to speak. there can be two per shelf except one of us would be on a separate shelf due to odd numbers.”

Edge made sure to add “You May All Decorate And Furnish Them As You Like, Just Let Us Know What You May Need.”

To no-one’s surprise, almost immediately Avery and Mina called dibs on the highest shelf and being ‘roomies’.

Shen spoke up next. “i am taking the lowest shelf and i would prefer being by myself.” She proceeded to walk off in a huff to her chosen ‘room’.

“don’cha mean by your _shelf_?” Avery not so subtlety piped up as Mina snickered next to them.

Red grinned as he looked over “that sounds pretty _shelf_ ish to me…” He promptly ignored the dirty looks they were getting from Edge and Shen.

Edge sighed, shaking his head “Just When I Thought I Would Go One Evening Without Any Of Your Ridiculous Puns…”

“…or is he bein’ _red_ iculous?” Mina butted in before he could finish, proceeding to high five Red’s pinky before he reached up and put the two troublemakers in their ‘room’.

“NYEH!”

“don’ worry, bro… i put ‘em in their room for _pun_ ishment… mebby they’ll behave _bed_ er after a good night’s sleep…” Turning to the duo “ya need ta behave your _shelves_ an’ get a good night’s sleep be _closet_ my bro likes to be _pun_ ctual for work in the mornin’.” He quickly dodged a swat to the back of his skull by his brother as he bent down to get their beds.

Tess attempted to change the subject by asking Nessy who she would prefer to share a ‘room’ with. In the end, Vera and Rity had the ‘room’ below Avery and Mina and her and Nessy had the next one down, right above Shen. They all thought it was best to block off half of Shen’s ‘room’ to turn into either storage for them or some kind of living room with stash of snacks and drinks in case they had to stay hidden in there for a length of time. Shen wasn’t happy about it, but it was only fair they all had the same amount of space.

Once they all had their beds set up, ‘curtains’ to separate the rooms for now as well as block the front of the shelves so they still had privacy when the door was opened, and each ‘room’ had a battery operated light of some sort, they were tucked in their new beds.

As they all said their goodnights, Edge quietly closed the door and hoped they would be able to sleep comfortably in their new rooms. In the morning he would have to make certain that Rity had access to the rest of their finds so she could start working on their clothes and anything else she had gathered. Anything else they might need would have to wait until they could get to the dump again… hopefully without incident this time. He also had to report to Undyne about the incident at the Dump. At least it would be easy for the rest of the Guard to identify them without needing pictures. He was rather fond of the little ones already and hoped they would like to stay with them permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and for your viewing pleasure... or not.... [the Skelebits' Blasters!!!!!](https://sta.sh/2njjasmc7y9)

**Author's Note:**

> don't FURRget to show my other two stories some love... 
> 
> [**A Classic PUNder TAIL**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332546/chapters/55892905)  
>  The Monsters had been on the Surface for a few years now, but it wasn't perfect. Sans didn't think he'd ever get used to so many Humans, but his little brother was happy. That was good enough for him. Now if he'd only stop messing with that stupid machine before he Dusts himself... too bad he never takes his own advice...
> 
> [ **A PUNderSwap TAIL**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332375/chapters/55892416)  
>  Stretch just wanted to go to Muffet’s Pastry Parlor and Bar and relax with some of the special Honey she made. His little bro was hanging out with Alphys and Undyne, so he could get away with a quiet, uneventful evening.... or at least that was the plan...


End file.
